Hauntingly Familiar
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Future fic - McSwarek - when a case is similar to an incident from years before, will everything remain the same or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Wow! It feels like forever since I wrote a multichapter (and I don't count Concussion Confessions because that was supposed to be a one-shot). I'm not 100% positive that I'm going to finish this one but I decided that I would post the first chapter to "get a feel" for if people are interested (if not, it'll go in my folder of unfinished work...got lots of that after season 3 because a bunch of things I started working on had to be thrown out after episode 9).

This is a future fic - my thoughts right now is that the writers are going to do an amazing job getting Sam and Andy back together so I'm just going to pick up later on the time line. More details about their relationship and work habits will be revealed as the chapters go on...this multichapter was started based on a one-shot that I wrote after 3.09 and 3.10 that I realized would just leave people asking for more so it evolved into a story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter One:**

He walked towards the squad car with two cups of coffee and hid his surprise when he realized that his partner was seated in the passenger seat. Normally they either did rock-paper-scissor or she started out driving and he finished off the shift.

He opened the door and slipped the two cups into the cup holders before sliding in and closing the door. "I've gotta admit McNally, I thought you'd be a little more excited to see me," he said as he turned on the car (she left the keys in the ignition) and pulled out.

Andy opened one eye to glare at him. "Admit it, you missed me more the past two weeks than I missed you Nick." She reached for her coffee and hummed with pleasure as the hot liquid warmed her.

Nick chuckled. "You win that one." The past two weeks he had been reassigned to 27th to help their detectives with a military case.

"You're just happy to be back on scut work," she teased.

"You heard about that?" Nick groaned. It was a lifetime ago, when Gail was missing, that he had made that comment.

"Nick, _everyone _heard about that."

He sighed and decided that it was time to change the topic before he dug himself into a bigger hole. Instead, he turned the tables on her. "Wanna tell me why you're so exhausted?"

"It's nothing."

"Really? Should I be calling Sam?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "DO NOT call him."

"Then talk to me Andy." Ever since their undercover, they had been close. He was like the brother she never had (even more so than Chris or Dov) and she was like the sister he always dreamed of having. They were incredibly close and made a deal to talk to each other, especially when it could affect the job. Sam and Gail were both surprisingly supportive of the relationship (especially after Sam realized that Nick would talk to him if something Andy said was something he needed to know about).

"It's just...he's working on a case so he's been home late every night this week. Some of their CI's and the surveillance that they had to do all require 'the dark of night' as he termed it." She looked out the window. "I know that he told me not to wait up but..." she trailed off.

"And then you pretend you're asleep when he comes home," Nick supplied, finishing her sentence. "So Sam has no idea."

She shook her head. "No, once I hear the alarm, then I can sleep. Sam knows me too well, he'd know if I were faking. I'm normally out by the time he comes into the bedroom." She sighed. "I should have told you sooner so you could request a different partner this week."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Using 15th for the bust?" The deal was that whenever Sam was one of the lead Guns and Gangs detectives on a case, Andy and her partner had to be on a different shift if they were using 15th for the bust.

"Yeah, in a few days."

Nick shrugged. "So? We'll have a sleepover party, like we always do, although neither of us will sleep because you know Gail's going to be involved." He was about to say more when the radio cut him off with a collision call.

The rest of the morning was busy. When they stopped for lunch, Nick wasn't surprised to see that he had a text from Sam saying 'look after her, she's exhausted.' He smirked and responded with 'got your back but you two need to talk about it.' He neglected to tell Andy about the text but knew that Sam would follow up on the advice.

* * *

Their afternoon was pretty boring. Nick talked about the military case (probably gave her more information than he should have - not that she would be telling anyone) as he drove around. He knew it was a mark of her exhaustion when she told him to keep driving after lunch but he didn't say anything.

For her part, Andy was having two conversations. She had gotten her 'second wind' after lunch and would have switched with Nick but Sam texted her. She knew that if Nick drove, she would be able to converse with Sam. She realized that Nick would think that she was exhausted and constantly checking her phone for the time but she didn't care. When Sam's text said that he wasn't driving, she took the opportunity to chat with him about trying to align their days off for a mini vacation.

Eventually Sam had to go and she turned her full attention to Nick. He was complaining about a cop from 27th - and she realized that it was Samuels. "Don't mention him to Chris," she advised.

Nick prodded gently and got the story out of her. When she finished, he glanced at the clock. "Ready to head back?" They had fallen behind on their paperwork. They still had a small portion of their shift left but he figured they would ride it out at the Barn with paperwork. This way, he would be able to ensure that she got home at a decent hour.

Andy nodded and was about to respond when the radio blared to life for a domestic disturbance four blocks away. "Or not," she muttered before pulling the radio. "Mark 1514, four blocks away."

Nick hit the sirens as Andy typed something into her phone.

"I hate domestics," she muttered. "Remember, if Social Services was paged and my mother shows up -"

"I know, I know," he cut her off. "If it's her case, call for another squad. If not, have her call for another social worker."

After a rough case, a judge had warned Claire and Andy to stay away from each other on the job because the defense could use their relationship against them. They had heeded the words of the judge.

* * *

When they reached the scene, Andy felt like she'd been put in a time bubble, transported back to the day she saw her mother for the first time in years. The husband and wife were fighting on the stairs and getting physical.

Nick and Andy quickly separated the two of them and they began to talk. Andy took the woman while Nick took the man. Nick asked him if he had a place to stay for the night since it looked like everyone needed some space to cool down. As the husband nodded, a young boy around the age of seven came out of the house with a bundle in his arms.

Andy glanced at the mother, waiting for her nod. At the woman's nod, Andy stepped towards Nick. They had a quick conversation with the husband before the husband entered the house.

When the door closed behind him, Andy looked at Nick. "Something feels wrong," she said softly, settling her hand discreetly on her gun.

"I know. I should have gone in with him. He asked for a little bit of privacy to pack his stuff." He settled his hand over his gun. "Hopefully the social worker will be here soon and we can resolve this."

Suddenly they heard, "where's Ana? Tyler, where is your sister?"

Andy backtracked to the mother. "Stephanie, I need you to calm down."

"No!" The woman was close to tears. "I thought Ana came out with Tyler. If he's alone with her..." she trailed off, dissolving in tears.

Andy motioned for a neighbor to come over to take the baby. She knew that she shouldn't but she needed her own arms free and she had a feeling that Stephanie might drop the baby.

Once the baby was safe, Andy grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders and shook her firmly. "Stephanie, you need to calm down so I can help you. If you're crying, I can't understand you."

Stephanie took a few deep breaths. "Ana's three and a half. When she was born, she looked just like me. Drew thought she wasn't his and even after the paternity test, he still thinks that I rigged it."

Andy cursed. "Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "We're going in. Ma'am, I need you to move to your neighbor's yard." He pointed to the neighbor who was holding the baby. As they walked up the steps to the house he grabbed his radio. "Dispatch, this is Mark 1514 requesting backup."

They waited for the dispatcher to respond before knocking on the door.

There was no answer, not that either of them expected there to be one. Andy pressed her ear to the door. "Nick, I think I hear a child screaming."

Nick pulled her away from the door. "On my count. Three, two, one." They kicked the door in.

Guns raised, they entered the house. "Drew!" Andy yelled. "We need Ana, now."

"She's not mine! She's the reason that my marriage is falling apart. She's the reason that my marriage is the way that it is."

As he spoke, Andy and Nick moved further into the house, following the sound of his voice.

Drew must have heard them moving through the house because he met them in the living room. Ana was with him. Her hair was soaking wet and dripping. Andy bit back a gasp. The way she saw it, Drew had been trying to drown his own daughter by holding her upside down. Then she realized that the other sound that she heard was the bathtub running and internally cringed.

Both Andy and Nick kept their guns trained on Drew. Andy took a deep breath to steady and control her emotions. "Drew, let Ana go and we'll leave." Drew glanced at the guns and then took his hand off of his daughter. "Ana, it's okay sweetie. I want you to come here." As she spoke, she dropped one hand from the gun and held it out to the little girl.

Drew made a guttural sound. "She's the reason..."

"No she's not!" Nick said firmly. "She's your daughter Drew. DNA proved it. Some kids look exactly like one parent. She's your daughter."

As Nick spoke, Ana took a hesitant step towards Andy. When she realized that her father was not going to stop her, she hurled herself at Andy, clutching Andy's leg desperately. Andy took the hand that she had removed from her gun and reached down to blindly stroke Ana's cheek in a soothing manner. Then she felt Ana shiver and made a decision. She shrugged out of her jacket, still managing to keep her gun trained on Drew. She pulled off the jacket and crouched slightly, knowing Nick had her covered. She draped the jacket over Ana, making sure to have the hair drip onto the jacket instead of down Ana's back.

As she straightened, she noticed Drew take a step towards her. She quickly pushed Ana out of the way. "Knife!" she yelled as Drew threw himself at her, shoving her into the wall.

It was over quickly. Nick came up behind Drew and pulled him off. He cuffed Drew and then grabbed Andy's cuffs to cuff the man to the couch. As he cuffed Drew, he called it in. "Dispatch, 10-33! I have an officer down. Send a bus and where's my backup?" He bit off his curses, knowing that Ana was listening.

As Nick worked, Andy leaned against the wall. She was winded and the knife was still embedded in her body. She knew better than to pull it out.

Ana moved closer to Andy and whimpered. Andy turned her face towards Ana. "Hey sweetie, it's okay."

Nick came over. "You need to sit down and slow your breathing." He helped her lower herself to the ground. Ana sat next to her and whimpered.

"It's okay sweetie, everything is going to be okay." Andy tried to reassure the little girl but she knew that the girl was scared.

Nick grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around the wound, careful not to hit the knife. "Andy..."

"I know," she whispered. "Don't swear in front of her."

Nick rolled his eyes at her. With one hand he kept pressure on the wound. With the other hand, he reached for his radio. "Dispatch, what's the 20 on my bus and where's backup?"

"Ambulance is two minutes out. Backup should be arriving now."

"Tell them I need the bag. The room is clear." He wondered what was going on. Normally, they were all on the same channel so he should have heard the backup saying that they were arriving. He would question it later, when he wasn't worried about Andy. The blood was leaving Andy's body fast and starting to pool, despite his attempts to stem the bleeding.

"Copy that," was the dispatcher's reply.

He looked at his partner. "Stay with me. Talk to me." He stood up and grabbed a pillow to place under her head since she was keeping pressure on her own wound even without him.

"Thanks Nick," she whispered.

"Don't thank me. Just keep talking to me."

The door opened. Dov and Chris ran in. Nick kept his hands on the wound. "Epstein, take him out. Diaz, get the girl to her mother."

Dov quickly released Drew from the couch and roughly pulled him outside.

Chris stepped forward, opening the bag that he was carrying. He ripped open the gauze and handed it to Nick. "You don't have gloves on."

Nick sighed. "No time. I'm fine. Can you take the girl out."

Chris set the bag down and moved towards Ana but the little girl whimpered and curled up closer to Andy.

Andy gritted her teeth. "Ana, this is my friend Chris. He's going to take you outside, okay?"

Ana looked at Chris. Chris held out a hand and then Ana raised both arms. Chris lifted her up. "I'll be right back," he told them softly.

As Chris took Ana out, Nick kept one hand on Andy's wound and used the other hand to root through the bag, looking for more supplies. "Andy, talk to me."

Andy watched Chris move towards the door. "I'm scared Nick," she whispered.

"I know. It's okay to be scared. The medics are going to be here soon and they'll get you to a doctor who can take out the knife."

"Okay." Her eyes fluttered and then closed.

"McNally!" Nick yelled.

* * *

A.N. Next up...getting Andy to the hospital and Sam's POV of the day...maybe a flashback or two - who knows!

Reviews make my day and encourage me to write/edit faster so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. It was awesome to see new emails pop up every time I logged into my email...so as a THANK YOU to everyone, I've finished the next chapter already (ahead of when I was planning).

Someone asked where Andy was stabbed - my mistake - similar to where Jerry was stabbed (that's what happens when my mind is going too fast for my fingers). As for the ambulance, I needed it to be a little slow (you'll get why in the middle of the chapter) - and reality is that sometimes ambulances can take a little while, depending on traffic and where they are when they get the call.

To the anonymous reviewer who complained about Andy getting hurt and not learning anything from Sam - she was smart enough to yell that there was a knife (it will come up later in this chapter) and right now, I have an easier time connecting with 'hurt Andy' than 'Sam hurt and Andy's emotions'.

This chapter starts about an hour or two after chapter one started, it is Sam's side of the story (and he was out late working on the bust so he went into work late...in my mind, the detectives in Guns and Gangs are not on a rigid schedule).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Two:**

Sam walked into work and made a beeline for his partner's desk. "Coffee," he said as he placed the cup down.

Adam Folma, his partner since he'd moved to Guns and Gangs looked up. "Thanks." They always rotated days for who brought coffee. It was easier and tasted better than what they had at work.

"No problem. How's Rach?"

Adam smiled. Sam asked about his wife every morning. She was in her ninth month and Adam was excited. "Ready to have the baby. She hates that she can't do as much with the other kids. I told her to hold off a week."

Sam chuckled. He sat down at his computer and started going through his emails. The case involved a few different departments and he was ready for it to be over. Each department had their own list of demands, some of them impossible. The bust was for multiple locations and required careful planning.

On top of his workload, he knew something was bothering Andy and it concerned him. He pulled out his phone and began to type his message.

"Texting your lovely wife already?" Adam teased.

"No. Nick's back. Something's bothering Andy. She tried to hide it from me but I know she's not sleeping well at night."

Adam grinned. He was thrilled that Nick was back. Sam was always more relaxed when he knew that Nick was partnered with Andy. "How'd you know?"

"Went in last night to talk to Frank about how many officers he can spare. I saw the roster."

Adam smirked. "So what did you tell Nick?"

"Just that he should look after her because she's exhausted. Hopefully we'll get out early tonight so I can talk to her when I get home."

Adam's phone rang. "Finally" he muttered as he answered.

* * *

They worked on the bust for the next few hours. As they worked, Andy started to text Sam (sometime around her lunch break). Sam responded to her and continued to converse with her, even as they went to meet a CI. It was only when they arrived that he told her that he had to go.

* * *

It took a while with their CI but they got all the information that they needed.

Adam slipped into the driver's seat and then looked at Sam. "Coffee run?"

Sam shrugged. "If you need it. There's not much left for us to do today and I'd like to try to go home early."

Adam smiled. "Help Rach put the kids to bed...that'll earn some points that I desperately need right now." His wife was in the 'go to the bathroom every five minutes' stage of her pregnancy and he knew that she would appreciate the extra set of hands.

As they drove, they listened to the radio chatter. Sam found it comforting, especially when they were within Fifteenth's lines. Glancing at the dashboard clock he realized that Andy was probably back at the Barn or headed that way.

As he moved to change from their frequency to a regular news station, the radio blared to life. "Dispatch, 10-33! I have an officer down. Send a bus and where's my backup?"

Sam froze.

Adam glanced at him. "Sam?"

"Did that sound like Nick?" his voice was so low that Adam strained to hear him.

When his comment finally penetrated, Adam let out a colorful curse. He listened to the dispatcher give an address before flipping the lights. He made an illegal U-turn and headed towards the scene.

It took Sam two blocks to realize what he'd done. "No," he whispered, "we can't."

Adam knew exactly what Sam was referring to. Shortly after he transferred, Andy had been partnered with Gail when Gail called in that an officer was injured. Sam flipped out. Andy was fine but Sam got chewed out and was told that he could lose his badge if he ever pulled another stunt where he showed up at a crime scene where Andy might be injured without being told to go.

"'A', that was a long time ago and 'B', I'm driving. I made the decision to turn around. We might be the closest detectives in the area."

Sam closed his eyes, silently digesting Adam's theory and preparing himself for the worst (Nick's voice sounded panicked) as Adam sped towards the scene.

When they arrived, Sam barely waited for the car to stop before he shot out. Dov was pushing someone into the back of a squad car. "Where?" he asked breathlessly.

"Inside. She's the only one injured." Dov knew that Sam wasn't interested in small talk.

Sam nodded and moved towards the stairs. He didn't even notice the woman standing at the bottom crying "my baby...my baby," his sole focus was getting to Andy.

Chris stepped outside with a little girl in his arms as Sam reached the top step. "Diaz..."

"Nick's with her," Chris said softly.

Chris opened his mouth to continue, to tell Sam that she was conscious and alert, when they both heard "McNally!"

Sam pushed past Chris but they all heard Nick's anguished plea of "C'mon Andy. Stay with me. You don't get to do this."

Sam ran into the room and saw Nick on his knees next to Andy. His hands were covered in blood as they held even pressure so the knife wouldn't move and do any more damage.

Sam quickly moved to her other side. He sat next to her. He took one of her hands in his own while his other hand went to her face. "Andy? C'mon McNally, open your eyes."

Andy's eyes fluttered and then opened. "Sam?"

"Right here. I need you to talk to me."

Andy looked at him. "I'm so tired. I can't."

Sam reached for her radio. "Where's EMS?"

"Two minutes out."

Sam looked at Andy and stroked her cheek. "Two minutes sweetheart. Can you keep talking to me for two more minutes?"

Andy closed her eyes briefly. She opened them again before Sam could panic. "It hurts."

Sam sighed. "I know. Fine, I'll talk but I need you to keep your eyes open."

Andy kept her eyes on Sam as he whispered reassurances that she would be okay until they heard footsteps. Sam stopped talking and turned away from her for a second to acknowledge the medics. When he looked at Andy again, her eyes were closed. "Andy!" he yelled, panic clear in his tone.

The medics moved in and quickly replaced Nick's hands. They worked quickly to move Andy onto the stretcher.

It was obvious that Sam was going with them. Sam was vaguely aware of Adam ordering Nick not to wash his hands until pictures were taken when Nick trailed them out.

* * *

It was only when they started moving that Sam really looked at the medic. Her name was Lucia and they had worked a bunch of cases together before Sam transferred to Guns and Gangs.

"Sam," she said softly, "Andy's rings need to come off."

Sam reached for her finger and removed the wedding ring before unclasping the chain around her neck which held her engagement ring. He slipped her wedding ring onto the chain and absently twirled the rings with one hand as he held his wife's hand in the other.

_Flashback_

_It started with her birthday present. While on a case with Traci, they passed a jewelry store. A necklace on display caught his eye and he went back once he was off duty. The necklace was perfect for her and with her birthday coming up, he didn't hesitate to buy it. The owner saw his badge and asked him a security question. The two men hit off right away and Sam left with the promise to "bring her in" when he was ready to "put a ring on her finger" (in the words of the owner).  
_

_When Andy opened the necklace on her birthday, she threw herself at him. "It's beautiful Sam." She admired the lioness necklace with a ruby heart set in the middle for a few minutes before turning so he could clasp it for her.  
_

* * *

_When he knew it was the right time to propose, he enlisted Nick to help him. He wanted Andy to be able to pick out her own ring. It was something he never really got, with a surprise engagement, the girl normally didn't get to choose her own ring.  
_

_Nick was really helpful. He swore Gail to secrecy and then told her what Sam wanted. Gail came up with the idea for Nick to ask Andy to go ring shopping with him. (Of course, she then informed him that she was nowhere near ready yet.)  
_

_The day before Nick asked Andy, Sam headed back into the shop and showed the owner a picture of Nick and Andy. The owner was thrilled to be able to help.  
_

_Nick led Andy into the store and then she helped him 'choose' a ring for Gail. Once they finished, Nick looked at her. "C'mon, you gotta look at rings. Doesn't every girl like to try on rings?"  
_

_Andy looked suspicious for a second but then consented. "Fine. But I doubt the one that I like is in my size."  
_

_Nick shrugged. "Which one do you like?"  
_

_Andy pointed to the ring, not realizing that the owner of the shop was tracking her finger.  
_

_Nick sighed. "You're probably right. So pick something else." He winked at the owner, knowing that the ring was not the right size but once Andy tried on other rings, the man would be able to resize the ring to fit her.  
_

* * *

_Sam picked up the ring two days later and hid it at her father's place so she wouldn't find it accidentally, as she had done with Luke. (Tommy had laughed when Sam asked him if he could hide the ring.)  
_

_He didn't end up proposing until almost a month later, when they both had a couple of days off. They headed to the woods for a few days of camping (at a lodge...Sam nixed her idea of roughing it). On the first night, they watched the sun set by a lake. As the sun was setting, Sam simply got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He kept it simple but for them, it was the proposal she needed.  
_

_End Flashback  
_

As they pulled up to the hospital, Sam leaned over and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He knew that as soon as the ambulance stopped, they were going to rush her into the surgical wing. The knife had to come out and they had to repair the damage quickly.

Sure enough, as soon as the stretcher was out of the ambulance, a doctor yelled to bring the stretcher right up to the surgical wing. Sam grabbed the doctor. "She's my wife. She goes by Officer McNally but her medical records are all under the last name Swarek."

The doctor nodded and motioned for someone. He introduced Sam to a nurse. The nurse guided Sam to a waiting area and handed him some forms and a clipboard. "I hate to rush you but the quicker the better right now, especially with blood type and allergies."

Sam filled out those two forms for her first and she took off to relay the information to the surgical team as he sat to fill out the rest of the forms. When he finished, he handed the clipboard to the nurse who informed him that someone would be out to update him periodically before disappearing.

Once alone, Sam put his head in his hands and did something that he did very rarely - he prayed that Andy would be okay.

He looked up when someone sat next to him. Frank Best looked at his friend. "What's the word?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing yet." He looked around. The room had started to fill with cops but none of Andy's friends were present, which was a little surprising. "Did someone tell Tommy?"

Frank nodded. "Traci went to go inform him and bring him over. Dov and Nick took her attacker to the barn. I told Nick that I want the guy processed so I don't know when they'll get here. Chris and Oliver were finishing up at the scene so they should be here soon and Gail's running Parade for the night shift and then she'll head over.

Sam nodded. It covered all of their friends at Fifteenth with the exception of Noelle (and he understood that she had to go home to get Olivia ready for bed). "What about Adam?"

"He was still at the scene with Chris and Oliver and he said that he sent you a text, something about having to log the intel that you got before he could come."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone. "Rachel's due soon. I'm going to tell him to go home when he's done and someone will keep him updated."

The door opened and Chris hurried in with Oliver at his heels. Andy's TPS jacket was hanging from Chris' arm.

"How?" Sam asked.

"She must have wrapped it around the little girl at some point. You'll have to ask Nick for the exact details."

Sam took the jacket and set it on the chair next to him. "I really need Collins to get here. I need to know what happened." He knew that there was nothing he could do and he didn't blame Nick but he wanted to know how it happened.

Frank nodded in understanding but didn't say anything. He had his reasons for forcing Nick to go back to the station.

The door opened again. Sam didn't look up until a voice called "Daddy!"

He looked up and caught the young boy. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy, look. No shoes! Grandpa carried me where the cars are but my pjs have their own shoes."

"That so?" Sam asked softly, sitting down with his son. He looked up at Tommy. "Sorry for not calling."

Tommy shook his head. "Andy sent me a text saying that she was going to be late. After that..." he trailed off, eyeing his grandson.

"Daddy?"

Sam looked down as his son yawned. "Hey little man, do you want to put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes?"

The little boy nodded and snuggled against his father. Sam stood up, cradling his son, and rocked him gently. It was a little early but lately his son had been going to bed early since he refused to nap, telling his parents that "big boys don't take naps."

As soon as the boy was deeply asleep, Sam sat down again. The boy snuggled impossibly closer on his father's chest and Sam found himself being pulled back into a similar memory, when Andy had buried her head against his chest.

_Flashback_

_The call had come as he was finishing his shift but his heart stuttered at the name that filled his screen. "Nick, please tell me that she's okay."_

_Nick Collins sighed across the line. "She's fine Sam. Traci was interviewing someone and got shoved into a wall. It was a pretty bad break. They took her to St. Pats. Andy went with her."_

"_In uniform?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Sam pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Listen, we were on desk today so she's not wearing her gun or utility belt. I just thought that you should know."_

"_Thanks Nick." He hung up with a sigh._

_Adam looked at him. They had not been partnered for long but they got along, as did Andy and Adam's wife Rachel. "What's going on?"_

"_Traci got hurt. Andy went with her to St. Pats."_

"_Do you want me to follow you home and then drop you off at Fifteenth so you can pick up Andy's car?" He knew that Traci had been Sam's partner before he switched to Guns and Gangs and that she and Andy were best friends._

_Sam shook his head. "It's not fair to Rach."_

"_I'll call her. She'll be fine with it." _

_Rachel was happy to help Sam and Andy. She had not been comfortable around most of her husband's office acquaintances but Andy had made her feel welcome. _

_Sam told Adam not to wait at Fifteenth once they pulled up. He wanted to find out what really happened._

_As soon as he stepped into the Barn, he realized that Nick had downplayed the issue. Had it been a minor issue, SIU would not have been investigating. _

_He saw Frank and called out to him._

_Frank turned and motioned to a quiet corner. "Who called you?"_

"_Nick. He told me that Traci was hurt and Andy went with her in her uniform. I just came to grab her clothes and keys. What happened?"_

"_Rook didn't have the handcuffs on well. Nick happened to be watching because he needed to ask Traci something. He jumped in and pulled the guy off. Turns out that the suspect knows the rookie."_

_Sam sighed. "And SIU?"_

"_When you call for an ambulance as a 10-33 in your station, they get called in. At least Mills and I are on the same page tonight."_

"_Where's Nick?"_

"_He's pulling a double shift so he's on the street. I paired him with Oliver and told Oliver to keep an eye on him."_

_Sam nodded. Oliver had mentioned swapping shifts to spend the day with Zoe and the girls. He was thankful that his friend wasn't involved. "I'll let you get back to it."_

_He slipped into the women's locker room and opened Andy's locker. He grabbed her keys and her bag._

_When he got to the hospital, he flashed his badge and was directed to the surgical floor. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his thanks._

_Dov and Andy were in the waiting room. Dov looked up when he entered but Andy didn't move. He knew that she was aware of his presence._

"_It was really bad Sam. Had Nick not been there, the guy could have killed her."_

"_But Nick was there." He stepped in front of her and handed her her bag. "Here. You're officially off shift. Go change."_

_Andy accepted the bag and headed towards the bathroom. Sam waited until she was out of earshot. "Surgery?"_

_Dov nodded. "Her arm. Doctor said they were going to do surgery right away so there would be no lasting damage. Dex took Leo for an extra night and her mother should be back in Toronto late tonight." He sighed. "And before you ask, no one is here because they thought it was a simple break and Traci asked that we not tell anyone that she is having surgery. She doesn't need a party in the waiting room and she knows it will scare her mother when she arrives."_

_Sam nodded._

_Dov spotted Andy. "I've gotta go. I'm assuming?" he left the hanging question._

"_We'll be here," Sam stated as he watched his fiancèe make her way towards them. "We'll wait for Traci's mother."_

_Andy sat down and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. She bade good-night to Dov and waited until they were alone before speaking. "I was really scared."_

_Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have waited to transfer. Then none of this would have happened."_

_Andy shook her head. "We made the decision together and don't blame yourself." After their engagement, Sam transferred to Guns and Gangs. He knew that the higher ups were watching the two of them closely after their suspension from the Brennan case and it was easier for one of them to leave Fifteenth once they made their relationship legally official. They made the decision to have him transfer to Guns and Gangs after the engagement, especially because they were in no rush to get married._

_Sam rubbed her back soothingly as they sat in silence. He felt her nodding off against his shoulder and grinned. They had been up late for the past few nights and he knew she was exhausted._

_A few minutes after he thought she nodded off, her eyes snapped open and she jumped up, her hand over her mouth._

"_Andy?" he questioned._

_She didn't respond. She turned on her heel and headed towards the bathrooms. He followed her, which was probably why she chose the family bathroom instead of the ladies room._

_He closed the door and locked it behind him before turning to look at her. She was hunched over the toilet, losing her last meal._

_He moved towards her and sat down next to her, placing a soothing hand on her back as he whispered reassurances._

_When she finished, he rummaged through her bag (which he had inadvertently brought with him) and found a bottle of water. She rinsed her mouth and then downed the rest of the bottle before turning her head to look at him. _

"_What's going on sweetheart?"_

_She reached for her bag as she started to speak. "Nothing ever goes as planned," she muttered. "Look, Sam, I planned to tell you in a better setting." She palmed something nervously._

"_Tell me what?"_

_She handed the item to him. He turned it over and his eyes widened. "Andy, you're..." he trailed off in amazement._

"_Evidently we fall into that one percent," she said softly, watching his reaction. _

_A small smile played on his lips as he recalled their conversation about the one percent where the pill was ineffective. "That we do."_

"_How opposed would you be to getting married soon?" She bit her lip nervously._

_Sam's smile grew as he processed all the information that she had just dumped on him. "As in 'before you start showing' or 'before the baby is born' soon?"_

_She shrugged. "Preferably the first but I'll take the latter if the first doesn't work."_

_Sam pushed himself up. "I'd _prefer _it if we didn't have this conversation on the bathroom floor." He extended a hand. "But whatever my girl wants."_

_Andy accepted his hand. "Good. I scheduled a doctor's appointment for our next day off. Then we'll have a time table."_

_They walked out, hand in hand, continuing their discussion about possible locations, until Traci's doctor appeared to tell them that she was in recovery._

_End Flashback_

He was pulled out of his memory when his son shivered against him. Sam realized that it was a little chilly in the waiting room. He was about to shrug out of his jacket when he remembered Andy's jacket.

When he tucked it around his son, the little boy murmured "Mommy," before turning his face the other way and snuggling against Sam.

Sam smiled at his son and then looked up when he heard footsteps. Nick had changed out of uniform (probably after being told to do so by someone higher up on the food chain) and was hurrying towards them.

"Sam," he called as soon as he was in hearing distance without yelling, "how is she?"

Sam closed his eyes momentarily before snapping them open to face his wife's partner. "Still in surgery."

"You want to tell us what happened?" Frank asked.

Nick ran his hand through his hair. "It was a regular domestic. Parents were outside going after each other. A boy came out holding a baby. I asked the father if he had a place to stay for the night and then sent him inside to pack. I didn't go in because I wanted to give him some privacy and the mother was a little hysterical. I figured that Andy might need a hand with the woman and her children." He paused. "It was so dumb.

"We didn't know that there was a daughter in the house. The father hates her. When the mother realized that her daughter was still in the house, she went a little crazy and probably would have had a full on panic attack had Andy not stepped in. She managed to calm the mother and then the woman was able to tell us about her daughter.

"I requested backup and then we went in. We kicked down the door once Andy heard screaming. We went in and Drew met us in the living room. Ana was with him. Andy convinced Ana to come with her. As Andy wrapped Ana in her jacket, Drew ran at her.

"Andy yelled 'knife' as he ran. I pulled him off of her and used both sets of cuffs to cuff Drew to the couch. Then I convinced Andy to sit and I wrapped a blanket around the knife until backup came with medical supplies." He stopped.

Frank sighed. He didn't think that Nick realized that he had switched from 'the father' to 'Drew' which told Frank that Nick was clearly too emotional about the whole incident. "Why didn't you shoot him?"

"Andy and Ana were right there. I couldn't risk shooting, or even using my taser - I couldn't risk hurting Andy more."

Sam looked at him. "Nick, look at me." He waited until Nick met his eye. "You did everything right today. Andy knew to alert you about the knife and you got her help."

Nick shook his head. "But we should have waited. I should have insisted that we wait."

Chris joined the conversation. "And then Ana might have died. She was sopping wet. After Andy left, Detective Folma convinced the mom to let us talk to Ana. She said that he was running the bath and holding her upside down. He was trying to drown her and then was going to make it look like an accident."

Frank nodded. "Don't beat yourself up Collins." He paused and then asked the hard question. "Do we know why he took a run at Andy with a knife?"

Nick shook his head. "When we got back to the division, Detective Rosati was waiting. She said something about not investigating something within the division. Dov and I processed him and then she told me to change. She took my statement and Dov stayed with her to interview Drew."

Knowing that they were not going to get any more information, everyone sat in silence, waiting for an update. Jo would probably call Frank when she had something to report. It was over an hour later when a doctor came out. "Family of Officer McNally?"

Sam slowly stood, careful not to jar his son, and met Tommy. Together they walked to the doctor.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

* * *

A.N. Yeah...I know that it's a mean place to leave it, but for those of you who have been requesting that I write longer chapters - I gave you a longer chapter so I had to leave it as a cliffy. As for their son's name...I purposely left it out because I'm planning to reveal it in a flashback in the next chapter.

Reviews make my day and give me the inspiration to write/edit faster so let me know what you think and anything you think I should include.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites!

As for the medical stuff that takes place in this chapter - I'm not a medical professional and thankful nothing even remotely similar has happened to anyone I know. I did do a little research but all medical mistakes are my own (so please, don't assume that because I wrote it, it is reality). As for the baby comments - that is really beyond my realm so no, Andy is not pregnant. She was tired because Sam was coming home late every night and she waited until she was sure he was safely at home before she was able to sleep...and she has an active little boy.

Had to throw in a Flashpoint reference...

The second flashback, the paragraph before (well, most of it) and the line right after were the inspiration for this story. It was the first part of the story that I wrote, which is ironic because now this chapter feels more like a filler chapter to get to the next part of the story.

For those of you who are going to comment about my choice in name - I wrote this after 3.09/3.10 and seriously, it was probably the first thought of many writers who write future ficts...I know that it has been used before.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Three:**

"Surgery went well. She's in recovery now. We hope to move her into the ICU within an hour."

"Can we see her?" He needed to see his wife, needed to be able to touch her, to know that she was still breathing.

"Family only, when she is moved to the ICU...but I'm sorry, you won't be able to bring your son in."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor turned away and Sam looked at Tommy. "You should tell them son," the older man replied to the silent question.

Sam looked at Frank. "She's in recovery and they hope to have her in the ICU within an hour."

"Family only?" Frank asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell everyone to clear out. Keep me posted."

As Frank started to make his rounds, Sam sat down in a chair, carefully cradling his son, and drifted back into his walk down memory lane.

_Flashback_

_A few weeks after Andy informed him that she was pregnant, they were lying on their bed. It was late but neither one was attempting to sleep. Sam had one hand spread out on her stomach, tracing patterns, while he used his other hand to support his weight so he could see her. She was flat on her back, watching him. "What're you thinking about?"  
_

_Sam met her gaze. "Getting married."  
_

_A small smile played on her lips. "Oh?"  
_

_"Yeah. You're the bride, I want this day to be your day. Whatever you want."  
_

_"Sam...I don't need anything big and glamorous. I don't **want **anything big and glamorous. I just want our family and close friends."  
_

_Sam nodded. "If that's what you really want."  
_

_Andy glared at him. "Would I say it if I didn't really want it?" She bit her lip for a second. "Can we just do something casual?"  
_

_"Meaning what?"  
_

_"Get married and then instead of a reception have a barbeque here with all of our friends."  
_

_Sam grinned. "And that gives us more money for the honeymoon." He had an idea of where he wanted to take her and convinced her to let him surprise her.  
_

_Andy nodded. "C'mon, one hint."  
_

_"Nope." He fell silent, tracing his hand over her stomach. "Maybe we should tell them," he said after a few minutes.  
_

_"Sam?" She didn't understand what he was talking about.  
_

_"About the baby. You know, at the wedding we can share our news."  
_

_"No!"  
_

_"Andy..."  
_

_"No. Number one, they just did that on a TV Show so it is cheesy to do it now. And number two, I'm not ready to tell people yet. Give me some time."  
_

_Sam sighed. "Andy, your job is dangerous. You can't _not_ tell people."  
_

_Andy rolled her eyes. "I know my job can be dangerous. That is why I told Nick and Frank. Sam, after the first trimester I will tell people. Right now, this stays a secret. No one is being told yet." She looked serious. "End of discussion!" she said quickly before he could protest. She leaned in and kissed him, effectively halting the conversation.  
_

_End Flashback  
_

Nick waited for almost everyone to clear out before approaching and interrupting Sam's memories. "Sam, let me take him for the night."

"No. It's -"

"Sam, listen," Nick interrupted. "This way both of you," Nick nodded towards Tommy, "can stay in the room with Andy. It's not like he's never slept at my place before."

"Not without Andy."

Nick rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine, he sleeps through the night. And if he wakes up, I'll call you and bring him back." Before Sam could say anything, Nick moved into Sam's personal space and touched the boy's back. "Hey little man."

"Sleepy Uncle Nick," was the whiny reply.

"I know. Your Daddy has to stay here. Do you want to come with me to my house so you can sleep in a bed?"

The boy lifted his head and stretched his hands to Nick.

Sam passed his son over and then handed Andy's jacket over to Nick. "Put this near him. He's in a 'Mommy' phase right now, if he wakes up, the jacket might be enough to get him back to sleep."

Nick nodded and left, cradling the sleeping child in his arms.

* * *

Within the hour, a nurse came to find Tommy and Sam. She led them to a room and told them that the doctor would be in shortly.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Andy. With the exception of the IV, she looked like she was sleeping.

The doctor walked in a minute later. "Your wife is a fighter Detective."

Sam smiled. He recognized the doctor from some of the cases he had worked on. "When will she..." he trailed off, not really knowing what exactly he needed to be asking.

"She'll wake in a couple of hours. She might be in a lot of pain, we want to assess her pain levels before we give her anything else. Surgery went well and I expect that she'll make a full recovery. Looking at her medical records, she'll probably look at my time table for recovery and speed it up."

Tommy chuckled. He knew that if the doctor said four weeks for recovery, Andy would do it in three. She had that determination to prove doctors wrong from the first time she broke her arm trying to climb a tree at the tender age of four.

Sam nodded and stepped out to text Nick and Adam as Tommy grabbed a chair.

When he returned, he leaned against the doorway, watching her. He remembered the last time she was on a similar bed, he couldn't believe it had been over four years already and how different the circumstances were.

_Flashback_

_He exited the bathroom to find her eyes on him and quickly made his way over to the bed. "Hey sweetheart."_

_She smiled at him as he bent over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Hi."_

"_How are you feeling?" He couldn't help but ask._

"_Good." She glanced down for a second before softly admitting, "exhausted."_

_Sam smirked as she met his eye again. "Well, that's understandable. It's been a long day."_

_Andy nodded. "But totally worth it." She glanced down again at the small bundle in her arms. "Right little man?"_

_Sam kissed her forehead. "Yes it is."_

_Andy took a deep breath and then looked up at him again. "A baby needs a name Sam," she said softly, biting her lip._

_Sam nodded. They had decided not to find out if the baby was a boy or girl and since Andy gave birth three weeks early, they didn't exactly have a plan. He saw the gears turning in her mind. "What are you thinking of?"_

_She sighed and refused to meet his eye. "I just, I mean, I, he probably would have been the baby's godfather and I think it would be a fitting tribute to who he was. But if you think it's too soon or you're not ready, I totally understand and I won't be upset, I just, I don't -"_

"_Andy!" He cut her off, knowing that she would be rambling for a while otherwise. "You're rambling but I think I follow your train of thought." He kissed her softly. "I like it. Do you think Traci will be okay with it?"_

_Andy nodded. She would never tell him that she had mentioned it to Traci once, early on in her pregnancy, and after crying, Traci had told her to let Sam decide but she was happy that it was a possibility. _

"_Then I think we have a name."_

_Andy looked down to stroke her son's cheek. "Hey Jer-Jer. Mommy and Daddy are so happy to finally meet you."_

_Sam chuckled and she looked up. "Nickname before you refer to him by his given name? Only you McNally."_

_Andy ducked her eyes and kissed her son's forehead. "Don't listen to Daddy Jerry. He likes to tease Mommy." She yawned._

_Sam rolled his eyes as she spoke to their son but his features morphed to concern with her yawn. He reached out and took Jerry from her. "Sleep," he said softly._

"_Okay." She watched Sam rock their son for a few minutes before her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out._

_He continued to rock his son, taking his eyes off of his sleeping wife to look at the tiny human within his arms, his son. He couldn't believe that she wanted to name their son after his best friend. It was a fitting tribute to Jerry._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He wondered who it was. Claire had been there for labor and delivery (Andy had insisted - turned out to be a great decision even though he had been against it originally; especially when there was a medical emergency and the doctor ran out - Claire realized that Andy needed to start pushing and practically coached Andy through the whole thing while a nurse located the doctor), but left shortly after Andy was settled in her room. She and Tommy still didn't see eye-to-eye. All of their other friends were either in the waiting room or on shift._

_Sam opened the door and saw Tommy. "Come in," he said softly._

_Tommy stepped in, eyes immediately on his daughter. ""How is she?"_

"_Sleeping, exhausted, but really happy." He shifted the baby. "Here, meet your grandson." He passed the boy over to his father-in-law._

_Tommy took his grandson. "When's the last time you closed your eyes Sam?"_

_Sam sighed. "Over twenty-four hours ago, I think. I honestly can't remember right now." He had been on shift and got home to find his wife in labor. She had said that it wasn't so bad and they didn't have to go to the hospital yet but he had stayed up with her, afraid to leave her alone when she was clearly in pain._

_Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "You need to sleep son."_

_He shook his head. "I need to be here."_

_Tommy smiled. Sam and Andy had had their fair share of ups and down as a couple but his son-in-law was putting the needs of his daughter first. "So stay. I spoke to her doctor, she said I could take the baby to the visiting room. Most of your friends are there but it looks like Andy is not up for company."_

_Sam nodded in agreement. He knew Traci and Sarah were waiting, his son was in good hands._

_He pulled up a chair and sat, letting his head rest next to her hand._

_End Flashback_

He pulled up a chair. Only this time, he wouldn't fall asleep.

* * *

A.N. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter...I struggled to decide where to cut it. Next chapter is when Andy wakes up.

I think I know where I'm going up until a certain point and then I'm debating between two ideas. If anyone has time to be a "beta reader" and just let me bounce some ideas, please let me know through a PM or review.

Reviews make my day...and encourage me to write/edit faster (most of the next chapter is already written, it just needs to be edited) so let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. My week was a little crazy last week...I had planned to have this up by Wednesday but work got in the way.

Once again - I have limited medical knowledge (and I'm thankful for that) so any medical errors are my own.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Four:**

A while later, he saw her shift slightly. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to halt her movements before she could hurt herself. "It's okay Andy."

Andy's eyes opened. "What happened?" she whispered.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting stabbed?" the uncertainty in her voice was clear to Sam.

Sam nodded. "And then they rushed you into surgery."

"Nick called you?" she whispered.

Sam shook his head. "No. Adam and I heard it over the radio. I went with you in the hospital." He wasn't that surprised that some of the details after being stabbed were fuzzy.

Andy closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. She looked around the room. When her eyes landed on her father, she tensed before looking at Sam. "Where's Jerry?" she asked, fear evident.

"Nick took him for the night. He's okay Andy."

Andy nodded. "How's Nick?"

"Okay now that you're okay. He was worried about you."

Tommy shifted and opened his eyes. He had been awake but knew to give the couple some time to talk. "Hey Kiddo," he said in a gravelly, sleepy voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, I guess."

There was a slight tap and then Andy's surgeon walked in. She was happy to see that Andy was awake. She did a quick exam and asked Andy about the pain. Once she adjusted Andy's pain medication, she informed Andy that they would be keeping her in the ICU until the morning. She mentioned that she would be back later and they should hit the call button if they needed anything. After telling Andy that she should try to drink, she left, giving the family some privacy.

Sam handed Andy a cup of water with a straw. Andy drank, watching until she was sure that the doctor was out of earshot before pushing the cup away. "Dad, you should go home."

"Andy -"

"No! I appreciate you being here but sleeping in that chair all night is not going to be comfortable. Go home to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

Tommy sighed and glanced at Sam briefly before looking back at his daughter. "You're not going to let me win this one, are you?"

"Nope. Goodnight Dad."

"Night Kiddo." He squeezed her hand and then made his way to the door.

"I'll be right back," Sam murmured before following Tommy out.

* * *

"What did he want?"

"The usual. To call him if something happens."

"So little trust."

Sam sighed. "There's a reason for that." He handed her the cup of water.

Andy glared at him briefly, ignoring the cup, and then took her eyes off of him to look around the room. "Sam, where's my cell phone?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea. We'll find it tomorrow. Drink!"

"Then can I borrow yours?" she asked, ignoring the cup.

He studied her face for a long minute. "Andy, c'mon. They're probably asleep."

"Sam...please?"

Sam sighed as he pulled out his phone. He didn't like the idea but he understood where she was coming from. "Drink first and then I'll give it to you."

Andy ignored the straw and downed the water before grabbing his phone. She dialed and pressed the phone against her ear.

"How're you feeling?" was the sleepy greeting that she got.

"How did you know it was me, not Sam?"

"Because Sam would not have called. Good news could wait and for bad news, he would have called Gail and to ask her to tell me. Ask him."

Andy looked at her husband. "For bad news, who would you call?"

"Gail and I'd ask her to tell Nick. I'm assuming by that question that he knows this was not my idea?"

Andy nodded. "Fine, you're right," she admitted to her partner.

Nick chuckled. "Told ya. How're you feeling?"

"I miss my son."

"Doesn't really answer the question but your son is currently sound asleep, with your police jacket as his security blanket. I found your phone in the pocket. I turned it on silent."

Andy swallowed. "He went to bed without a fight?"

"He was already sleeping. Just ask Sam. And by the way, I took the liberty of breaking into your locker before I left the station to steal your car keys so that I had a car seat."

Andy tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I want -"

"I know." Nick said, cutting her off. "You want him with you. I'll bring him in the morning, when you're transferred out of the ICU. You can't see him right now, even if he were awake."

"Thanks Nick."

"Night Andy." He hung up.

Andy looked at Sam. "He was already asleep when Nick took him? Where did he fall asleep? At my Dad's place?"

Sam shook his head. "In the waiting room. On my shoulder."

"Sam..."

"Your dad brought him here. Relax, he doesn't know that anything happened."

Andy studied his face. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. He took his phone from her before reaching for her hand. He squeezed it gently. "I'm okay. Just worried about you."

Andy squeezed back. "Thank you for taking care of Jerry."

Sam nodded, holding back the eye rolling. He wasn't surprised that even in her pain, her first concern was their son but she should have known that he would make sure Jerry was okay. "You need to sleep."

Andy nodded and pulled on his hand until he was standing and by the edge of the bed.

"Andy." The warning was clear.

"Please Sam," she whispered. "I need you to hold me."

Sam sighed. She wasn't normally needy but this was extenuating circumstances. "On your other side. I'm not risking you tearing anything." She let go of his hand to allow him to circle to the other side of the bed.

Andy fell asleep quickly once she curled up against him. Sam fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

* * *

He woke to her shivering and knew that something was wrong. He slipped out of the bed and hit the call button.

The doctor appeared a minute later and changed something in Andy's medication but told Sam that they were still planning to transfer her out of the ICU in the morning, barring any other complications.

Sam walked around the room, trying to stretch his sore muscles without waking his wife. As he paced, he checked his cell phone.

Traci had sent a text that Claire was out of the country and unreachable (he had some choice words for his mother-in-law, she could have informed Andy of her plans). Adam's text said to call if he needed anything, as did Rachel's (although hers was more entertaining).

Andy started to stir. "No! Sam, please..." she pleaded in her sleep.

He was by her bedside instantly. "Sh. I'm right here Andy. It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He stayed in the chair for the rest of the night, wanting to be with her but not wanting to get caught and admonished by the hospital staff.

* * *

Early the next morning, a team of nurses came to the room to move Andy out of the ICU into a private room. The doctor told Sam that she was being called out of town for a surgery and although all of the other surgeons were good, she wanted to show Sam how to care for Andy's wound in case Andy was released before she returned (once Sam confirmed that he would be the one looking after his wife).

Andy was only half awake but Sam murmured that she should sleep. She drifted off, listening to the sound of his voice mingling with the doctor's instructions.

The doctor showed Sam how to change Andy's bandages and what to watch for. She told him to have the hospital page her if there was in emergency before whispering that Andy should have a speedy recovery.

* * *

Andy woke and glanced around, trying not to move. She noticed that she was in a different room and vaguely recalled being moved. "Sam?" He wasn't in her line of sight but she knew that he was in the room.

Sam stood and walked over to her, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She grabbed his hand. "When's Jerry coming?"

Sam squeezed her hand gently. "Visiting hours haven't even started yet. I'm sure Nick'll be here as soon as he can. How're you feeling?" He needed her to answer.

Andy shrugged and then touched her stomach. "It's a good thing the test came back negative." She rubbed her stomach.

Sam inhaled sharply. "Andy, why didn't you say anything?"

Andy shrugged. "We weren't really trying and when was I supposed to tell you?"

"So what, you were just going to hide it from me?"

She shook her head. "No, you knew there was a possibility that I was pregnant. I was going to tell you that I wasn't after the bust. Think of it Sam, when was I supposed to tell you? In front of our son?"

Sam sighed, knowing that she was right. They'd barely spent any time alone in the past few weeks and the time together was with Jerry. "Okay, you're right." He couldn't be mad at her when she was going to tell him. "You should try to rest until Jerry gets here."

Andy nodded and bit her lip. "Okay," she said softly. "Can you...?"

Sam sighed. He knew what she was asking. "Andy, the bed is too small. But I'm right here." He kept one hand encased in hers and used his other hand to stroke her hair until she drifted off. He was surprised that she didn't mention that he climbed in before, but he would have told her that he was half off the bed and he wasn't going to do that again.

* * *

Shortly before visiting hours started, Sam's phone vibrated. 'Just letting you know that he slept late so we're running late. Don't want Andy to worry.'

Sam smiled. His wife's partner knew her so well. 'Thanks.'

Visiting hours started and Sam was not surprised at the light tap on the door. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked softly.

Tommy shrugged. "Some. Probably more than you." He handed Sam a cup of coffee. "Nick's not here yet?"

"Jerry slept late. I'm kind of glad because you know he's going to want Andy the second he gets here."

Tommy nodded and settled in a chair to watch his daughter while Sam drank his coffee. With the caffeine in him, he knew he'd have an easier time dealing with his son.

Just as Sam was finishing his coffee, there was a light rap on the door. Jerry entered first and his eyes fell on his mother. He looked at her for a long moment before turning and crawling into Sam's lap. "Daddy? Why is mommy sleeping?" He seemed to know that something was amiss.

Sam slipped his hand out from under Andy's and lifted his son into a seated position on his lap. "Jerry, remember how sometimes when you get sick you sleep a lot?" More than ever, he wished Andy were awake to explain. He could explain it on an adult level but sometimes he struggled to give information on a basic level so his son could understand.

Jerry nodded. "Mommy's sick?"

"Not exactly little man," said a soft voice.

"Mommy!" Jerry struggled in Sam's arms but Sam held him tightly. He was not going to let Jerry go to Andy until Andy gave the green light.

Andy shot a grateful look at Sam. As much as she wanted to hold her son, she knew that they needed to explain her injuries before she took him into her arms. She knew that she was better at talking on a four year old's level than Sam. "Hey," she reached out and took Jerry's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Mommy's not sick. You know how sometimes you fall and you get a cut?"

"Like a boo-boo?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. So mommy has a big boo-boo right here." She pointed to her side. "If you are very careful, you can come sit with me on my other side."

Jerry nodded eagerly. "Can I kiss it better?"

Sam smiled as he stood with Jerry and set him next to Andy.

Andy's arm immediately circled their son's body as she hugged him. "No. This is the kind of boo-boo that doesn't need a kiss. Mommy needs to stay in bed and let the medicine make it better."

Jerry snuggled close to her. Andy shifted slightly until the two were able to nuzzle noses. "Don't tell Uncle Nick but Daddy's pancakes are much better," Jerry whispered.

The sound carried. Andy chuckled as all of the men in the room smiled. "Then we'll just have to teach Uncle Nick," Andy reassured her son.

Jerry nodded eagerly.

Andy switched the topic and asked him about his day in school from the day before. Jerry knew the drill and began recounting his day.

* * *

The conversation flowed through the entire morning as Andy had a steady stream of visitors.

Around lunchtime, there was a lull. Nick left to get lunch for all of them, giving Andy and Sam some alone time with just her father.

Andy looked at Sam. "We have to talk about tonight."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Andy sighed. "I'm fine Sam. I'll be in the hospital for a few days but I'm going to be okay."

"So?" He wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"So, go home tonight. Someone needs to stay with Jerry. I want him to sleep in his own bed."

Sam glared at her. "Andy...that's not fair." He didn't want to leave her alone.

She raised a pointed eyebrow. She knew that she would win in a showdown, she had gotten better over the years.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Andy and Sam both looked at their son but it was Andy who spoke. "What's wrong Jer-Jer?"

"Can I sleep at Grandpa's tonight?"

Andy and Sam looked at each other before turning their gazes to her father.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm okay with it. I was going to offer to stay with you tonight. If you want Jerry to sleep in his own bed, then I can sleep in the guest room at your house."

Andy nodded. "And you're going to school tomorrow," she told her son.

Jerry frowned. "But -"

"No buts. Daddy will pick you up and then you can come here after school, okay?"

Jerry nodded reluctantly, knowing that his mother was not going to give in.

Nick returned with lunch and they all ate quickly before the next wave of visitors arrived. It didn't surprise anyone at the amount of visitors, Andy was a well liked cop.

* * *

It was over an hour after lunch when Jerry crawled up next to her and curled up against her. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Traci was the only one visiting at the time and she smiled at the sight. Then she lifted her gaze from the sleeping boy to her friend and studied her friend's face closely. "You're fighting sleep," she accused.

"I'm fine." Her eyes traveled to Sam and she saw the he noticed as well and was keeping quiet. "Really Sam, I'm fine."

Traci sighed, knowing that Sam was going to give in to Andy when he shouldn't. "No you're not. You need to heal. Visitors can come back. You don't need to fight sleep to entertain." She patted Andy's shoulder. "See you later." She winked at Sam before she walked out.

Andy waited for the door to close before turning her gaze on him. Her father and Nick had both left so it was just them and their sleeping son. "You two were partnered together for a while so you know all of her tells. What was the wink for?"

"No more visitors for a little while?" he guessed.

Andy sighed. "Fine." She shot him a seductive look.

Sam grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jerry is on your good side and I don't want to hurt you. Sleep. I'll be right here." He kissed her softly and then played with her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Sam stayed at home with Jerry at night and her friends (who were all on night shift due to the impending bust) dropped in to check on her periodically. She insisted that he stay home, she wanted Jerry to have the structure and routine that any four year old needed.

Four days after she was stabbed, Nick (who was the only one of her friends still on the day shift) walked into her room holding a bag of lunch for her and Sam. "What's with the little pow-wow going on outside your room?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

Andy sighed. "The bust is set for tonight. Everything was in place before I got hurt but Sam needs to be there tonight. I wish they'd have this conversation in here instead of treating me like I don't exist."

Nick stalked out of the room.

Andy couldn't hear their conversation but whatever he said must have worked because the two men followed him back into the room.

Sam picked up the conversation. "I don't want to ask Tommy. The more people who know..." he trailed off but they all knew what he was implying. The more people who knew, the greater chance of a leak and a flopped bust.

"So don't." Nick argued. "I'll watch Jerry tonight. Andy and I were planning to hang out anyway."

"What if Gail gets hurt?" Sam argued.

Adam smiled. "That's where I, I mean my wife, comes in. As long as Nick carries him inside, we can just move Jerry over to my place." He held up his hands. "And before you argue, if my beautiful wife decides to go into labor, the babysitter is not going to mind one extra child, especially not one that she looks at like another grandchild."

Andy grinned. Adam's mother had watched Jerry a few times when they were desperate and she loved him. "All settled. And if something else comes up, we'll deal with it then."

Nick nodded. "And, Sam, if you flash your badge, they'll probably let you stay with Andy tonight if you slip in after the bust."

Andy's grin turned into a full smile.

Sam had to smile as he watched his wife's face light up. He knew that nights were hard for her but she was putting their son's needs first, at risk to her own comfort.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. To clarify - Sam was going to work on the bust but slip into the hospital when it was over to spend the remainder of the night with Andy. I fixed it in chapter 4 (that and one other line somehow got deleted...not quite sure how it happened) - so thanks to the people who pointed it out.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Five:**

The bust went down without a hitch, at least on Fifteenth Division's part. There was a hitch involving one of the other divisions. Sam shot Andy a quick text to let her know that he and Adam had to head to the other site (she knew that they were working with fifteenth during the actual bust) and she shouldn't panic if Nick sent her a text saying that it was over. He knew that she would panic if Nick sent a text and he didn't show up within twenty minutes and she would think the worst.

Andy was asleep when he finally made his way into her room. The nurses had been amazing and waved him through before he even pulled out his badge. The one stepping out of Andy's room greeted him with a smile and told him that Andy might be in her own bed within twenty-four hours.

Alone with his sleeping wife and the knowledge that she was on the mend, Sam finally let the walls he'd erected when he first realized that she was injured fall. Thoughts swirled through his mind until he eventually drifted off into an uneasy rest.

* * *

Andy's original surgeon tapped on the door early in the morning. Sam woke with a start. He quickly stood to meet the woman, motioning for her to keep quiet.

The two of them walked out of the room and Sam quietly closed the door. "Sorry. She's been trying to hide it from me but I know that she's exhausted."

To his surprise, the doctor nodded. "I'm not surprised. Her body is healing. Being tired is part of the healing. Although," she paused for a second, "she might be better off at home."

"Seriously?" Sam whispered. He wasn't sure that the nurse was accurate the night before, but now he believed her since the doctor confirmed it.

The doctor smiled. "From what I was told, you've been here every day. I don't see why she can't go home if she has someone to take care of her. There are a few things you will have to watch for and she is going to have to take it easy."

Sam scoffed.

"I'm serious detective. Partial bed rest or she might land right back on my table. As for what you need to watch out for, it is up to you whether or not to tell her, you have medical rights at the present moment. Some spouses choose not to say anything because of 'phantom pain' when you are on the watch for certain things. It's like how your hair starts itching as soon as you hear that someone has lice."

Sam sighed. "Okay. Lay it on me. I'll decide later what to tell her."

Andy's doctor went through a checklist of information including Andy's medication. When she finished, she told him that Andy would be released around lunchtime and that she would be back to check up on Andy one last time. She also told Sam to schedule a follow up appointment with a nurse at the nurses' station because she wanted to make sure that Andy's wound was healing properly.

Sam slipped back into the room. He glanced at his watch and realized that it would be hours before Andy woke and it was too early to share the news with anyone.

Instead, he settled down to watch her sleep. Eventually her rhythmic breathing allowed him to relax and his eyelids drooped.

* * *

Nick must have spread the news that he sent (at a decent hour of course) to him (Nick was the only one he knew was for sure on the day shift and he didn't want to wake anyone) since no one bothered Andy that morning. It led to a pleasant morning and a quick release.

Andy insisted on picking up Jerry early. Sam went inside to pick up his son, telling Andy that she had to take it easy.

Jerry bounced up and down in Sam's arms (he had asked Sam to carry him and with his puppy eyes, Sam couldn't resist) when he realized that Andy was in the car.

Sam quickly buckled him in, telling him that the doctor said that Mommy needed to rest so they had to get home. Andy waited for Sam to start the car before sliding her hand back to reach for Jerry's hand.

Jerry nodded enthusiastically to Sam's warning about Andy needing rest and then answered all of his mother's questions about his school day on the short trip home.

When they pulled up to the house, Sam caught Andy yawning. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Andy nodded. "You good to get everything?" She kept her tone at the same low level. She hated the fact that she couldn't help him empty the car.

Sam smirked and leaned over, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Andy grinned and raised her voice. "Hey Jer-Jer, did you take a nap at school?"

Jerry gave both of his parents a look of disgust. "Naps are for babies."

Andy muttered "I'll take that as a no," before shifting slightly in her seat to face him. "The doctor said that I have to take a nap. You wanna stay with me while I nap?"

Jerry's eyes lit up. "In your bed?" Excitement was evident in his voice.

Andy grinned. "Of course buddy." It would be a special treat for him and it would give them both the relief that they needed. Without his nap, Jerry could be difficult. Andy knew that he was phasing out of a nap-time, and by the time he started school in the fall there would be no nap time but she wasn't ready to give it up yet.

Sam unbuckled Jerry and then helped Andy inside before going back out to unload the truck. When he returned to the house, he realized that Andy must have gone straight to the master bedroom. He peeked into the room and saw that his wife and son were fast asleep, with Jerry curled up on Andy's uninjured side. Andy had one arm curled protectively around the boy.

The gnawing feeling that the other shoe was about to drop hit again and he quickly left the bedroom. He knew that losing himself in his work wasn't the best of options but he needed to escape from reality for a little while and he didn't dare touch the bottle.

* * *

Everything he needed for the case was portable so after a short phone call, he answered the knock and showed his partner into the house. Without the distractions of the comings and goings at work, they got through everything in a little over an hour.

When they finished, Sam showed Adam out. Adam smiled at his friend. "Good to be under one roof again?"

Sam gave a half smile.

Adam took out an envelope. "This is from the boss. See you in a few weeks partner."

Sam opened the envelope as soon as Adam pulled away. It contained an order from the head of Guns and Gangs, granting Sam twenty days of leave. He mentally calculated in his head and realized that he had racked up too many hours of overtime in the recent weeks. The hours he and Adam had kept were erratic because of the schedules of the CI's. This was the department's way of maintaining balance. He also knew that Rachel was due soon so his partner would be out (Adam had purposely racked up the hours so that he could spend more time helping his wife) and with the finished case, it was the perfect opportunity for a break. He also knew that his boss was probably giving him the time to be with Andy as she recovered. His boss knew him well and knew that he would not ask for the time himself.

He heard footsteps and quickly dropped the letter on the counter-top before heading up the stairs. "Hey buddy," he said softly when he saw Jerry coming out of the bathroom.

"Daddy! Mommy's still sleeping. Can I wake her up?"

Sam sighed. Normally when Andy had the day off, she took a nap with him and let him wake her. "No buddy. She needs to sleep. The doctor said it will help her get better faster. We want her to get better faster. You hungry?"

Jerry nodded. Sam gave his son a snack and then set him up with a DVD before going to check on Andy.

Andy was starting to stir. He grabbed a water bottle from the bedside table and quickly poured her a glass of water - thankful for her insistence that they keep two glasses in their room for drinks. Then he returned to her side and waited for her to fully wake.

It took a few minutes but she gave him a small smile as soon as she was fully awake and noticed that he was in the room. "Hey."

"Good morning," he teased, handing her the glass of water.

Andy's eyes narrowed as she took the glass from him. His tone told one story but his eyes told a very different one.

Andy studied him carefully. Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place. She couldn't have known when she originally thought of the name but she realized that someone getting stabbed and the constant mention of the name Jerry had to be hard for him.

She swallowed hard, suddenly finding it difficult to complete the simple, innate task. "Sam," she said softly, "it's okay if you need some time and space. I'm okay."

"Andy -"

"No!" She cut him off. "I get it. It's okay if you need time and space Sam."

Sam gave her a long, hard stare. After a minute of silence, he turned on his heel without a word to her.

She heard the door to the house close and his truck start up. She willed herself not to cry. She _knew_ he needed space and she needed to give it to him.

Ten minutes later she made her way down the stairs. She still had to take care of her son, regardless of her injury.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. She fed Jerry, making a mental note to thank their friends who had obviously stocked the refrigerator.

She wondered how she was going to do bath time with him but her son solved the problem. "I'm taking a shower," he announced.

"Really? You take a shower now kiddo?"

Jerry nodded. "Uncle Nick said that big boys take showers."

"He did, did he?" She was going to have some words with her partner.

"Grandpa agreed."

Andy rolled her eyes. Her father almost always agreed with Nick.

_Flashback_

_During their stint undercover, they had a lot of down time. They learned a lot about each other and Andy learned about the tragic accident that took the lives of his parents. When she got home, it came out accidentally in a conversation with her father. Her father had taken the news in stride and invited her to bring Nick the next time she came. He had welcomed Nick with open arms. Nick became the son her father never had._

_She and Sam both supported the relationship and her bond with Nick grew. He was like the sibling she never had and vice versa. It firmed their partnership on the job (and it wasn't frowned upon since they weren't blood related)._

_End Flashback_

Her son quickly snapped her out of her reverie. "Daddy also agreed."

"What?"

Jerry nodded. "Yep! Daddy said that Uncle Nick is right. So can I take a shower instead of a bath?"

Andy nodded, still flummoxed. It took her a few seconds before she realized that Sam was probably distracted when he answered.

Jerry finished his shower and begged Andy to let him stay up late, pulling out the dimples and the eyes. She normally fell for it (and she knew it) but she was exhausted. She gave him a few extra minutes and read to him before telling him that it was bedtime.

Jerry begged to sleep with her in her bed but she was adamant that he sleep in his own bed.

Once he was finally in bed, she slipped into the master bedroom. She looked at her phone, surprised to see that Sam hadn't called. She knew that he could take care of himself but she was a little worried. He had called her multiple times in the hospital to make sure she was getting her meds, especially at night when he was home with Jerry, she thought that he would at least call to make sure that she was taking her medication.

She changed for bed and settled down, fingers hovering over the keys, debating on whether or not to call him. The painkillers kicked in before she could make her decision.

_She was back in the house, calling for Ana to come over to her. As Ana walked over, the little girl morphed into a little boy. "Jerry," she breathed, suddenly scared. She needed to get her son away from the mess._

_Drew rushed them before she could do anything but instead of going after Andy, he went after her son._

"_Jerry!" she screamed, rushing to her son as Nick dealt with Drew. "Jerry, c'mon little man. Keep your eyes on me." _

"_**Mommy!**_" _His voice should not have been that strong. She didn't know why that was when he was fading fast right in front of her eyes._

"_Jerry, please," she whispered._

"_**Mommy, wake up. Please wake up.**_"

Andy's eyes flew open. Jerry was standing by the edge of her bed, fear evident in his eyes. Ignoring the pain, she shifted and pulled her son onto the bed. "It's okay Jerry."

She felt his tears as she stroked his hair. She waited for him to calm down before asking, "did I scare you?"

Jerry nodded against her shoulder.

Andy sighed. "It's okay. I'm okay. You know how sometimes you have bad dreams?"

Jerry lifted his head. "You have bad dream?"

Andy smiled at her son's quick deduction. "Yes. I _had _a bad dream." She gave her subtle grammar lesson in her answer, as Traci taught her.

Jerry bit his lip reminding her of herself. "Can I stay?" he asked finally.

Andy sighed. "Yes." She knew that Sam would move him when he got home.

She waited for him to fall asleep before allowing herself to drift off, wondering where her husband was and why he was not home yet.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

Snow day = time to work on this story!

A.N. Okay...so maybe I should have been a little clearer about the name of their son. There are two views about naming kids after a loved one - one is that it should be as a second name. The other view is that it should be the first name and it is a reminder about the circle of life. I've had a lot of discussions about this with many different people and someone (who named their child after their father who died young) said that it is a huge comfort to know that the legacy of that person lives on (which is why I had Andy ask Traci if it was okay originally). This person also pointed out how the son had some uncanny characteristics of his deceased grandfather for whom he was named - and I kinda liked that idea for young Jerry as well - that he is inquisitive and has the mind of someone who could potentially one day become a detective.

A.N.2 - Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. Things have been a little crazy for me but they put a HUGE smile on my face!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Six:**

When she woke, the first thing she noticed was that Jerry was still in her arms. It meant that Sam was not home. Even if he was mad at her, he would have moved Jerry (and checked on her multiple times, including waking her to take pain medication if he noticed that she looked like she was in pain while she slept).

She glanced at the clock and realized that she had to start her day if she wanted Jerry to go to school. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her son.

She went downstairs and grabbed the cordless phone as she made her way to the kitchen.

She knew that her father was awake and would be able to help her. "Dad?" she asked when he answered, "Would you be able to take Jerry to school today?"

"Sure, I'll pick him up at the regular time." Andy heard the concern in his voice but he drove Jerry when Sam and Andy both needed to be at work early and it was no trouble for him to take his grandson.

"Thanks Dad." She reached for the coffee as she spoke. "I'll see you later." She hung up before he could ask any questions.

She wrinkled her nose at the decaffeinated coffee but knew that she wasn't supposed to mix caffeine with her medication. Sam must have switched it out while she was napping with Jerry. She was still tempted to switch back but decided to give it one more day.

She went through her normal morning routine, albeit a little slower than normal, before waking Jerry. Since she wasn't going to work, she just threw a sweatshirt and jeans on over her pajamas without bothering to get dressed.

Jerry was a morning person (not that either of his parents understood). He woke right away and ran to his room to get dressed. Andy took the opportunity to grab her phone and tried to call Sam. When it went straight to voicemail, she hung up and fired off a text before placing the phone in her sweatshirt pocket. Then she headed down the stairs with her son to give him breakfast.

He balked when Andy asked what he wanted for lunch. "I'm not going to school."

Andy sat down next to him, ignoring the pull on her side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes you are. Grandpa is going to pick you up. I'll be right here when you get home."

"Will Daddy be here?"

Andy bit her lip, willing the tears away. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. She realized that she needed space before her son saw her fall apart _again_. Her nightmare had been bad enough. "Tell you what. I have to go upstairs to get some medicine. If you have decided what you want for lunch by the time I come down, I'll give you a special treat for lunch."

Of course, with an incentive, Jerry told Andy exactly what he wanted when she came down and the rest of the preparation for his school day went quickly.

She was placing his lunch box in his backpack when a car horn honked outside.

"Grandpa!" Jerry screamed.

Andy walked Jerry out and buckled him in. "Bye Jer. I love you." She kissed his forehead.

"Love you Mommy."

Andy closed the door and then looked at her father. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime kiddo. Now go inside, you're supposed to be resting."

Andy smiled. "Thanks. Love you." Ever since Jerry was born, she had starting to tell her father that she loved him. Affection wasn't spoken when growing up but she didn't want her son to have a hard time saying the three most important words. She saw how much Sam struggled to say them. She knew that she had to model it for her son.

"Right back at you." He rolled up the window and then backed out of the driveway.

Andy didn't even wait to get into the house. She had a nightmare and knew what she needed, especially with Sam missing in action. With Jerry gone, she knew she could call Nick.

He answered as she reached the front door. "Please tell me you'll be back soon," he moaned in greeting.

"Rookie duty?"

"Starting tomorrow. What can I do for my injured partner?"

"Do you have photos from the scene?"

"Andy..." he warned.

"I had a nightmare last night," she hissed. "I need closure."

Nick sighed. "Fine." He knew she was right. "I'll be over in a few minutes. But if I get called out -"

"You have to take them with you," she interrupted. "C'mon Nick. I'm not a rookie. I've been a cop longer than you. I know the rules."

"Which is why you're asking me to bend them," he teased.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "See you soon."

"Yeah. I'll let myself in." He hung up.

_Flashback_

_She rooted through her bag and cursed._

"_What'd you forget this time?" Nick asked with a smirk._

_Andy glared at him. "Extra hair clips. This one just snapped." Her hair was down and she was holding the offending item in her hand._

_Nick grinned. "And let me guess, you also left your key in your locker."_

_Andy cursed again._

"_Surprise surprise. Call Sam. See if he left yet." Nick knew that Sam was working the afternoon shift._

_Sam was home and told her that he would wait for them. When they arrived, Sam handed something small to Nick._

"_What's that?" Andy asked, her eyes full of accusation. _

_Sam grinned. "A key to our house. Nick always has his keys on him, this way you have your partner to fall back on if I'm not home."_

_Nick chuckled and Andy glared but in the end, she was grateful._

_End Flashback_

Nick arrived a few minutes later. He knocked and let himself in. "Hey!" he called out in greeting.

"Living room," she called back.

Nick entered the room. "You look good."

Andy rolled her eyes and waited until he was close enough to grab the envelope of pictures from him.

"Where's Sam?"

"Out," she answered, distracted by the envelope.

Nick nodded. He assumed that Sam was called back for some last minute revisions on the report from the bust. It made sense that he would drop Jerry off at daycare and then head straight to Guns and Gangs before returning home (little did he know how wrong he was).

Andy studied the pictures. She felt her breathing speed up as panic filled her.

Nick didn't seem to notice so she concentrated on getting her breathing back to normal.

Once her breathing was regular again, she turned back to the pictures. "Oh...my..." Her breathing started to speed up again as the panic returned.

"Andy? Are you okay?"

She nodded before he could ask if he should call Sam, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Mark 1514, are you 10-8? We have a two vehicle collision."

Nick sighed and grabbed his radio. "Mark 1514, on my way." He gathered the pictures. "I'll be back soon." He was worried about her but knew that he had to leave. He hoped Sam would be back soon.

Andy nodded, knowing that he had no way to know that he'd be back anytime soon.

She waited for the sirens to peel away before letting the tears fall. She knew that the scene reminded Sam of Jerry's stabbing but she didn't realize how similar the two scenes actually were. She hugged a cushion and sobbed into it.

* * *

Tommy pulled away from the house before glancing at Jerry. "What's wrong Jer?" His grandson had a glum look on his face.

"When's Daddy going to come home?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jerry looked at him sadly. "Mommy had a ni-nigh-nighm...a bad dream in the night time."

"Mommy had a bad dream last night?" Tommy prodded when Jerry fell silent.

Jerry nodded. "I waked her up and then Mommy let me stay but she wanted Daddy."

"You woke her up? Were you asleep?" Tommy was confused.

Jerry nodded. "Mommy was yelling my name. But she wanted Daddy. I know she wanted Daddy. When is he coming home?"

Tommy pulled up in front of the school building. "I'm going to try to find out what happened. Everything is going to be okay. Now you're going to go to your classroom and have a great day because you know it makes Mommy smile when you tell her what happened in school."

Jerry nodded and unbuckled himself. "Promise?"

Tommy nodded and then helped his grandson out of the car. He watched as a teacher walked Jerry into the building before turning around, heading right back to the Swarek household.

He tapped lightly and then let himself in, not wanting to wake Andy if she went back to sleep. Still, he needed answers and she was his daughter, he wasn't going to leave her with no help or support if Sam took off.

He wasn't prepared for the stifled sobs that greeted him. He quickly located his daughter and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Andy," he said softly, being careful of her injury.

"It's my fault," she sobbed, "all my fault."

Tommy held her, whispering soothing words until she calmed down (which sadly took him awhile).

When the sobs seemed to stop, he pulled away slightly. "What's going on Andy?"

"I had the idea for the name," she whispered.

"What name? Andy, what's going on?"

Andy bit her lip, tears still freely flowing (later she would blame it on the medicine, the only other time she was so emotional for an extended period of time was when she was pregnant; thanks to hormones). "I chose the name." She stared ahead.

Tommy followed her gaze and saw her staring at a photo from when Sam was at the academy. "Andy, what does Jerry have to do with this?" He wasn't a detective in just name, he was good until he started drinking and blew his career.

"Nick showed me the photos of the scene," she whispered.

"And..." Tommy prompted when she stopped.

"So _**hauntingly familiar**_. It was like stepping back in time to when Jerry was killed."

"But you're okay kiddo."

"I told him it was okay," she continued, so lost in her thoughts that her father's words didn't even appear to register. "I told him that I would be fine if he needed time and space. I -" she cut herself off with a choked sob. "What did I do?" she hiccupped.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "Andy?"

"I repeated it," she whispered. "He probably thought that _I_ needed time and space. This is my fault."

"Did you try calling him?"

Andy hiccupped. "I sent him a text. This is all my fault..." The silent tears continued to make their way down her cheeks unchecked.

Tommy saw that exhaustion was creeping up on her and wisely stayed silent. He knew he needed to wait it out, let her sleep off the exhaustion, before getting some real information out of her.

Two minutes later Andy lifted her head from where she had rested it; on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon," she whispered.

When ten minutes had passed and she still hadn't returned, he got up to check on her. He found her as he thought he would, asleep, spread out over the entire bed. He grabbed a throw blanket and covered her, praying that Sam returned quickly because whatever had happened, it was tearing her apart internally.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and realized that it was gone. Frowning, he descended the stairs and located the cordless. He hit redial, knowing that Andy had not called Sam, she had texted him from her phone. He was surprised to see Sam's number. He shrugged it off, thinking that maybe with the painkillers she forgot that she called him, and dialed his own number.

He located his cell phone quickly (it had fallen next to the couch) and fired off a text to Nick before tidying up as he waited for a response.

Nick let himself into the house over two hours later. "Where's Andy?" he asked, concerned. Tommy's text had just said to come over as soon as possible but not why.

"She's asleep," Tommy answered, sitting down wearily on the couch. He had been pacing for the better part of the two hours.

"And Sam?"

Tommy shrugged. "No idea."

Nick stared at him for a long minute before asking, "what do you mean?"

Tommy sighed. "I guess Andy didn't say anything to you either."

Nick shook his head.

"I drove Jerry to school this morning, thinking nothing of it until Jerry mentioned something. Apparently Sam left last night and still hasn't returned."

"You called Nick!" a voice accused.

Nick turned. "Andy...if he -"

"No! Sam needs some space to process everything. You two are _not_ going to say _anything_ to _anyone_."

"What about Jerry?" Tommy challenged.

Andy glared at him. "I will take care of that. Not a word to anyone else."

"And if someone visits and Sam has not returned?" Tommy asked pointedly. He hoped that his son-in-law returned quickly but he wanted her to be prepared. Sam had walked away once, he hoped Sam would not do it again.

Andy shrugged. "Sam's out right now. Simple."

Tommy and Nick realized that it was a lost cause so they agreed to her terms. Tommy did insert one condition, until Sam returned he was staying in the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was on the main floor so it would give Andy space and privacy but he was there in case she needed him. It was also his way of keeping an eye on her to make sure that she didn't overexert herself.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long...things are a little crazy for me right now. BIG thank you to those of you who are helping me decide which path to take from here...a bunch of mixed views so I hope to have some time soon to read through them to decide which path I will ultimately take.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Maybe I wasn't so clear with the timeline - Sam has been away for less that 24 hours and as Andy told her father, she told Sam that it was okay if he needed time and space; and repeated it. As I will be explaining when I switch to Sam's POV, his original walking out of the house is because her repetition made him think that _she_ needed some time and space.

A.N.2 - Three different POV's in this chapter. Starts with Andy from where the last chapter left off, switches to Sam from the time he left until the present, goes to Tommy briefly (just to align everything) and then goes back to Sam.]

A.N.3 - Thank you to everyone who weighed in on where I was taking this chapter. Ultimately I decided that nothing short of kidnapping or a car accident would be a plausible excuse for Sam to stay away (and then Andy would know about it) - but you will see some of what I had in mind next chapter.

A.N.4 - I am a little nervous about this chapter, Sam's POV didn't turn out exactly how I first envisioned it but I'm hoping to finish this story before season 4 starts.

A.N.5 (sorry for so many) - unfortunately there were things in real life that limited my writing time and then I got stuck at one point in the chapter, the good news is that a lot of the next chapter is written so hopefully the wait won't be as long.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter Seven:**

**...**

**Andy's POV:**

Nick left shortly after they finished the discussion, called out for another collision. Andy sighed as he left. She wished she could be back on the streets already. She was craving to be out, to be doing something.

Tommy watched her for a minute in silence before speaking. "You're not helping yourself heal," he said finally. "You're always complaining how you're behind in your shows. Sit down, relax, catch up a little."

Andy rolled her eyes but made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV.

Tommy smiled as his daughter finally started relaxing and then slipped into the kitchen. He was worried about her, and he could tell that she was worried that Sam was still not home. He couldn't force anything, instead he would just make sure that he was there if she needed him. He started dinner and placed everything in the oven before going back out to the living room. "Andy," he said softly as he stepped in, unsure if she had fallen asleep.

The muting of the television alerted him to the fact that she was awake. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing. Dinner is in the oven. I'm going to swing by my place to grab some things for tomorrow and then I'll pick up Jerry from school. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Andy sighed and muttered something which sounded suspiciously like 'Sam' before looking up at her father. "I think I'm good. But really Dad, you don't have to stay tonight."

Tommy shook his head. "Andy, you're on the mend. If Jerry needs something, I don't want to ripping your stitches because you feel that he _must_ have it right away."

Andy rolled her eyes but knew he was right. She would do everything to protect her son. "Fine. Thank you."

"Anytime Kiddo. If the timer rings, leave it! A few more minutes won't hurt and I don't want you lifting anything."

"Yes sir!" Andy teased.

Tommy squeezed her shoulder as he walked past her to get to his car.

* * *

While they were out, she texted Sam again but other than that, she watched her show as she thought about what to tell Jerry. He was bound to have questions and she needed to make sure that Sam didn't come out looking like the bad guy. She knew she wasn't totally at fault but she did partially blame herself for the fact that he wasn't home (not that she would tell anyone that).

Tommy gave them privacy when they arrived, heading right to the kitchen as Jerry made a beeline to Andy yelling "Mommy!"

Andy hugged him carefully. "Hey little man. How was school today?"

"Awesome! We watched lots of videos."

"You did?" She was a little surprised.

Jerry nodded. "Ms. Rachel's voice went bye-bye."

Andy cringed, feeling bad for his teacher who obviously lost her voice. "Did you tell her to feel better?"

Jerry nodded. "Can I make her a card?"

Andy smiled. "Of course. We can make one together."

"With Daddy?"

Andy sighed. This was going to be a hard conversation. "Jer, you know how sometimes when you're scared or upset you have to walk away?"

Jerry nodded. "Like when we turn the TV off when the clown comes on?"

Andy nodded. Her son had a fear of a certain clown on a TV show (she couldn't remember the name). "Yes. So sometimes when people get scared, they can't just turn it off. Daddy was very scared when Mommy got her boo-boo but he couldn't leave because he had to make sure that I was okay."

"So where is Daddy now?"

"I'm not sure Jer. He needs some time to calm down and then he will come home."

"Promise?"

Andy nodded, not able to voice it. She hoped Sam would be home soon. She needed his help, she needed him just to be there.

"'kay. Can I have a snack?"

Andy gave a small sigh of relief that the conversation was over. Hopefully she would not have to have another one with her son about Sam's disappearance. "Go ask Grandpa for a snack."

Jerry ran off to the kitchen, only to return a minute later for his mother. "Grandpa say that you have to come too."

Andy shifted and pulled herself up. Her father was right, she had not really eaten all day. Jerry grabbed her hand and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well. The three of them enjoyed dinner together (although she wished that Sam would have been there as well) and then Jerry showered.

When she and Jerry descended the stairs after his shower, Tommy's phone beeped.

He glanced at it and then looked at Andy. "The person who is supposed to lead the meeting tonight is sick. Will you -"

"I'll be fine Dad!" Andy interrupted him. "I understand why you want to stay here but really, I'll be fine for a few hours. You know the alarm code, just let yourself in when you're done."

Tommy nodded, thankful that she had not told him to just go home, as he half expected her to do. "Well, I need to prepare. Goodnight Jer. Goodnight Andy." He kissed Jerry's forehead and squeezed Andy's shoulder before heading to the guest bedroom. "I'll have my phone on so if you need anything, call."

Andy nodded. "Thanks Dad. Have a good night."

Alone with Jerry, she realized that bedtime was not going to be easy. He started protesting as soon as she suggested that they go read a few books in his room.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight!" he insisted.

"Jer, you're a big boy. You can sleep in your own bed."

"But Mommy, what if you have a bad dream? Daddy's not home. I'm staying in your bed."

"Jerry..." she started. She realized that it was a lost battle when he looked at her so she thought quickly. "Remember what Uncle Chris bought you for your birthday?"

Jerry cocked his head at her but looked thoughtful. "My sleeping bag?"

Andy nodded. "Why don't you bring your sleeping bag into my room. We can have a sleepover in my room. Is that okay?"

Jerry nodded eagerly and ran into his room. Andy had to laugh and take a few photos as she watched her son drag the sleeping bag (which was bigger than he was) across the hallway into her room.

She helped him situate the sleeping bag and then the two of them climbed into her bed to read a few stories together.

Jerry insisted that he was a big boy and climbed out of her bed and into the sleeping bag without her help. "Night Mommy," he whispered with a yawn as he crawled into the sleeping bag.

"Good night Jerry," she said softly, watching as his eyes fluttered and closed. As she listened to his breathing, her mind wandered to the first, and last, time Jerry had started off the night in the master bedroom (not to say that he had not wandered in in the middle of the night because of bad dreams and illness).

_Flashback_

"_Hey," Sam greeted her softly, sliding his arm around her waist. "We've got to get going."_

"_Why'd he have to switch me back to days? It was working so well."_

"_Andy..." Sam sighed._

_When Andy returned from maternity leave, she asked to be placed on night shift. Therefore, Sam was home to watch Jerry at night while she worked._

_Andy glared at him._

"_Because you weren't getting any sleep," Sam finally admitted softly. "Jerry's getting older. He doesn't sleep as much during the day. Cat naps won't help in the long run. Frank noticed that you're always exhausted."_

"_But -"_

"_No buts Andy, your dad will be here in a few minutes. He can't wait to spend the day with his grandson."_

_Andy leaned into her husband and allowed him to lead her from the room._

_Tommy was letting himself into their house when they walked down the stairs. He smiled softly at the protective arm Sam had around Andy's waist. He knew his daughter and he knew that she was fighting this, despite the fact that it was best for her. "Good morning," he greeted softly._

_Sam replied with a simple "good morning" but Andy just glared at him._

_Tommy smiled. "Relax Kiddo. If anything happens, you're the first one I'll call. Sam mentioned last night about trying to push his nap a little so he'd be awake when you get home for a little longer. I'll see what I can do."_

_Sam nodded in thanks and then grabbed both of their bags before pulling her out the front door. She balked when they got to the truck. "What's going on?"_

"_I can't take my beautiful wife to breakfast before dropping her off for work?"_

"_Sam..."_

"_Relax. Jerry's asleep and will be asleep for at least another hour. I promise, just today. Tomorrow we'll eat breakfast at home and then you can drive yourself to work if you want to."_

"_I don't want to but it's more practical because we never know if you're going to have to stay late for a case."_

"_Today I won't. I'll be there to pick you up."_

"_Fine," she sighed. "But why breakfast?"_

"_Because we haven't been out alone in forever." He opened the door for her._

* * *

_He was waiting at the station for her when she drove in. She told him that she needed to change and then she'd be out. He knew it would be quick, she would shower at home after Jerry was asleep, but he also knew that he had time to make a quick stop to say hello to Oliver, Noelle, and Frank (Traci had the day off)._

_He met Andy at the front of the building and she told him about her day as they drove home. She asked about his but he said it was all paperwork and he didn't want to bore her. _

_The second he had the car in park, she was unbuckled. He rolled his eyes as he turned off the car and jogged to join her at the front door._

"_I call first dibs," she hissed as she unlocked the door._

_Sam raised an eyebrow and she froze, noting something in his expression._

"_Wait...did you..." she trailed off._

"_Guilty. I came home for a few minutes during lunch because I forgot some documents. C'mon." He pushed the door open, effectively ending the conversation._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey kiddo," Tommy called out._

_Andy spotted Jerry playing on his playmat. "Hi Jer," she said softly, moving closer to the child-locked gate._

_Jerry looked up. Then, to everyone's surprise, he pushed himself up and started to crawl towards her crying "Mama, mama, mama."_

_Andy leaned down and scooped him up, ignoring the gate entirely. She cuddled her son close, eyeing Tommy carefully._

"_He was fine Andy. The whole day. He's probably just a little tired because I changed his schedule a bit so he could see you."_

_Andy nodded. Jerry had calmed as soon as she lifted him. "Thanks Dad."_

_Tommy nodded. "I have to go but I will see the three of you tomorrow morning." He let himself out._

_Sam grinned at the view in front of him. Andy cuddling with Jerry was something that he always loved to wash. "Hey," he said softly, "your dad made dinner. Do you want to eat now or after we get Jerry into bed?"_

_Andy glanced down at her son. He seemed content and she noticed that he wasn't tired. "Let's eat. We'll keep him with us in the kitchen."_

_Andy tried to set Jerry down in his chair but he immediately burst into tears, crying "Mama, mama, mama." _

_Andy glanced at Sam. He sighed and came over, lifting Jerry from the chair. "Sh," he cooed softly at his son. "Mommy has to eat."_

_Jerry settled in Sam's arms but they knew better than to try to put him down again. _

_Sam smiled. "I'll hold him. Eat and then we'll switch."_

_Andy nodded. She was starving and was aware that Sam knew it._

_She ate quickly and then headed up the stairs to give Jerry his bath while Sam ate._

_Sam walked up the stairs just as Andy finished Jerry's bath. She wrapped him in his towel and handed him to Sam. "What do you think this is?" she asked._

_Sam shrugged. "He's just missing his Mommy. It's the first time in a long time you weren't with him all day. It might take him a day or two to get used to it but he'll be fine."_

_Andy nodded and watched as Sam got Jerry ready for bed. This was normally Sam's time with him and she loved to watch him interact with their son._

_Sam gave Jerry a bottle of milk and then handed him to Andy. She rocked him to sleep, humming softly._

_To their surprise, Jerry refused to close his eyes. When Andy tried to put him down, he started screaming._

_Andy looked at Sam. He noticed the panic in her eyes. "Breathe sweetheart."_

_Andy nodded. "What do we do?"_

_Sam thought for a minute. "Take him to our bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."_

_Andy raised an eyebrow but lifted Jerry and took him to the master bedroom. He settled and stopped sobbing the second he was safely cocooned in her arms._

_Sam returned with the pack-and-play. "He sleeps in this at Sarah's," he said with a shrug before Andy could ask._

_Andy nodded and watched Sam set up the makeshift bed for their son._

_She placed Jerry down gently, filled with fear. The little boy gave her a toothy grin and then closed his eyes._

_Thankfully the next night they had no problems with him going to bed in his own room._

_End Flashback_

She drifted off at some point during her trip down memory lane.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

At first, he was going to ignore her comment and just give her some space so that they could both cool down. But when she repeated it, he assumed that she needed space and was kicking him out of the house. Anger boiled within him and he fled before he could do anything stupid. Internally, he was fuming. _How could she kick him out after he had been there for her the entire time?_

He drove straight to the cemetery and had a long heart-to-heart with his friend. Despite the years since his friend's passing, the pain was still as raw as it was when they buried him when Sam went to the cemetery. He normally only visited his best friend once or twice a year, and he rarely went alone. It was still too painful.

The looming darkness clued him in that he needed to leave. The groundskeepers at the cemetery normally locked the gate to keep out the hoodlums and he didn't want to get locked in.

He got in his truck and drove, not really paying attention to where he was going until he noticed the sign for St. Catharines. He knew Sarah and Andy would both kill him if they realized that he drove the whole way on autopilot but deep down he knew that his sister would support him.

He knocked on the door, knowing that it was late and her kids were probably asleep.

Sarah answered after a few minutes with a surprised look on her face. "Sammy? Is Andy okay?"

"She's fine," he answered crudely.

Sarah raised an eyebrow as she studied him. Something had obviously happened. She knew that there was only one way to get him to talk. "Do you need a drink?"

Sam nodded.

Sarah moved aside and let him into the house, after swiping his keys from him, following him as he made his way into the kitchen - straight for the scotch.

She watched him down glass after glass, knowing that the stress and fear that something would happen to Andy was finally getting the best of him. She only left him for two minutes, to let her husband know what was going on and to call her boss saying that she was calling in sick.

She returned to the kitchen, phone in hand.

Sam looked up at her and saw the phone. "Don't even think about calling her, or anyone in Toronto," he hissed.

Sarah nodded. She had been about to call Andy but for now, she would respect her brother's wishes because she was petrified as to what he would do if she called. It was very rare that he drank but she was afraid that if she tried to call Andy, he'd leave and she was worried about him. Instead, she tried to talk to him. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Sam..."

"No!"

Sarah sighed and just watched him drink while nursing a cup of tea. The last two times she had seen her brother like this was after Jerry died and after Andy disappeared for an undercover (she later found out that it was called Dakota). She knew that he just needed time but drinking was not the answer.

She watched as he continued to down glass after glass. She knew what would happen, she had been here twice with him before.

Sure enough, over an hour after he started drinking, Sam spoke. "Why would she kick me out?"

Sarah sighed. "Did she really kick you out? Are you sure you were not misreading the situation?"

"She's my wife Sarah! I know how to read her. She asked if _I_ needed space but she repeated it. That meant that she needed space."

Sarah blew softly on her tea. She had a feeling that Sam was overreacting but she knew that with the amount of alcohol he had already consumed, he would not see any reasoning. "Think about it Sam." She stared at him for a long minute. "What's really bothering you?" She knew he would never show her this side of him, but alcohol sometimes worked wonders. She had learned a lot about how he was affected by her attack during the second time he came to her, when Andy was undercover. He hid his pain so well but eventually alcohol loosened his tongue (since he rarely drank this much).

Sam took another mouthful and swallowed before muttering, "what if something happens to her?"

Sarah sensed the panic in his statement. She knew better than to lie to him but as his sister, she had to try to reassure him. "Sam, she's a cop. She sees things every day. So do you. She does her best to make it home safely to you and Jerry every night. You can't ask for more."

"She almost died!" he hissed at her.

"I know," Sarah said softly. "But she held on. She fought because she had something to hold on to."

"Yeah, Jerry," he said bitterly, reaching to pour himself another glass.

"And you, Sam. She loves you."

"But she kicked me out!"

Sarah sighed softly. He was beyond reasoning at this point. She knew her brother well, he needed to let it all out. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked harshly.

"Why would she kick you out?" She played along, trying to get to the root of the issue.

"I don't know! Sarah, I've been there EVERY SINGLE day for her."

"Shhh, keep your voice down, my children are asleep," she said softly, trying to process what he said.

"Sorry," he grunted, although his face showed that he could care less.

"Maybe you should sleep on it," Sarah said softly. They had been conversing for a while, she knew that her household would start to stir soon and she didn't want her children to see their uncle like this.

Sam nodded.

Sarah stood and held out her arm, gently leading her brother to the guest bedroom.

* * *

When Sam woke, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. His head was pounding and he knew that he probably had to apologize to his sister. He had half woken over a dozen times, all from dreams where he couldn't reach Andy in time.

Sarah greeted him with a soft "hey", along with a glass of water and advil. Sam accepted the water and advil with a grunt of thanks and downed the medication.

"Thank you," he said softly after finishing the water, "and I'm sorry about last night."

Sarah shook her head. "Sam, you're my brother. You had a lot to think about. You've had a big burden to carry, you needed to let it all out. You've been here for me over all these years, I'm just repaying the favor."

Sam glared at her, despite his headache. "You're my sister. I'm always here for you."

Sarah smiled. "I know. Now, what's really bothering you?"

Sam sighed. "She repeated that I might need time and space. That means that she needs time and space."

Sarah shook her head. "Not necessarily. Sam, you've been there for her the entire time, being attentive to her needs. She's worried that you haven't had any time to process everything."

Sam stared at his sister, trying to figure out how she could read the situation so well. "The scene looked so familiar. It was like stepping into a time machine of Jerry's last few minutes."

"Oh Sam," Sarah whispered.

"I have to get back," Sam said abruptly.

"Not yet," Sarah replied calmly. "You're still hungover and I'm not letting you drive like that." She knew it would come to this and she hid his keys carefully.

Sam glared at her but she held her ground. "Fine," he said eventually, "but do not contact her."

Sarah nodded. She wanted to call Andy to see how she was but she would wait. "You should."

Sam pulled out his phone. The battery was dead. He didn't want to tell Sarah, he would wait until he got into his truck to charge it. Besides, he really wasn't sure that Sarah was correct about Andy wanting to give him time, but his desire to check on her won over everything else.

* * *

It was late when he finally left Sarah's house. He slept for longer than he planned (and unlike the first time, he didn't wake in a panic looking for Andy) and then spent some time with Sarah's children (who were not happy that he did not bring Jerry along).

He started charging his phone as soon as he got into the truck, knowing that he'd have a bunch of texts and messages.

A few minutes out of St. Catharines, he realized that he had not eaten all day. He mentally mapped the highway and remembered a place that he and Andy had stopped at once when they went to visit Sarah while Andy was pregnant.

He decided that as much as he wanted to get home, he needed to eat something. A night of drinking and no food the next day did not bode well for him. He needed strength for Andy and Jerry and he knew that once he pulled into the driveway, he would be making a beeline to the bedroom, everything else unimportant.

By the time he pulled into a parking space near the small cafe, his phone had enough power to turn on. He saw the various texts and voicemails.

As he ate, he scrolled through the texts. Most were from friends, asking how Andy was or congratulating him on the bust. There were a few from Andy, asking where he was and one from Tommy which told him that he'd better have a good excuse.

He finished eating and was paying for his food when he decided to listen to the voicemails. He scrolled through them, checking the telephone numbers. Any numbers he didn't recognize, he ignored.

He noticed a message from their home phone as he unlocked the car. He was puzzled. Andy's text had been from around the same time. Would she have texted him from her cell phone and then called him from the house phone? It didn't make sense to him.

He swung into the seat as he hit play...and he was glad that he was sitting.

"_Daddy, where are you? When are you coming home? Mommy had a nigh...nightm...a bad dream last night. She yelled for me and I waked her up but I think she needs you."_

Sam froze and closed his eyes. He should have gone to Tommy's place or something for a little while and then returned home. He should not have abandoned his family. With a new burst of adrenaline, he sped home.

* * *

**Tommy's POV:**

Tommy McNally sighed as he unlocked the door to the Swarek household. He didn't tell Andy but he had actually taken his bag out to the car in hopes that Sam would be home and he wouldn't have to stay overnight. He had some choice words for his son-in-law. Sam and Andy had their ups and downs but this, this was bad.

He locked up and was about to head up the stairs when he realized that he didn't want Andy to get her hopes up if she heard someone walking up the stairs. He sighed and went into the kitchen to finish tidying up and to prepare the ingredients for breakfast. His daughter deserved her favorite pancakes with everything that was going on.

When he finished, he shut all of the lights and headed towards the guest bedroom. He was thankful that it was on the first floor so that Andy wouldn't think it was Sam but at the same time, he was nervous. He wasn't sure that he would hear her if she cried out.

He was just about to climb into bed when he heard something. He grabbed his gun from a drawer (once he was sober, he always made sure he knew where his gun was at night) and flicked the safety before opening his door a crack.

Through the slit, he was able to make out the figure of a man. He was debating what to do when the man turned off and reset the alarm. Tommy let his eyes adjust and saw Sam. He froze. He didn't want to confront Sam right away, it would only lead to a loud argument and Andy and Jerry were asleep.

Sam headed right up the stairs.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Sam headed up the stairs even though he felt eyes on him. He knew it was Tommy, he had seen the man's car parked in front of the house. He wasn't stopping though, he needed to see Andy for himself, he needed to check to make sure that she was okay.

He bypassed Jerry's room and headed straight for the master bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he had to smile. Jerry was asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor and Andy's entire body was angled so that she could watch their son.

Sam let out the breath he had been holding. She was okay.

He noticed Jerry shiver and quickly made his way towards the walk in closet. He grabbed a throw blanket and gently placed it over his son. He knelt and brushed a soft kiss on his son's forehead. "Love you buddy," he whispered. "Thank you for taking care of Mommy." He saw so much of himself in his son from his son's phone message.

He stood and made his way to the bed. He planted a gentle kiss on Andy's forehead before heading to the ensuite to change.

When he returned to the bedroom, he climbed into bed behind Andy and wrapped an arm around her, careful not to touch her wound.

The events caught up with him and he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow and didn't wake again until Andy stirred.

* * *

A.N. Next up, Andy and Sam talk, Sam and Tommy talk, and Sam has a dream...

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Italics is the dream. It is Sam's dream...if he didn't return right away. This was originally how it was going to be (so I wrote "the dream" first) until I realized that I HATED the excuse I had for Sam staying away because unless he was kidnapped or in a car accident, he wouldn't be able to stay away for more than a day or two (and had either of those occurred, Andy would know about it). I did change the POV a few times in the dream, because I really liked how I had it in its original form.

Pretty sure this is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue (although you never know...).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hauntingly Familiar Chapter 8:**

Andy stirred in her sleep. Sam immediately woke. "Shh, it's okay Andy."

"Sam," she murmured.

"Right here sweetheart."

"I don't want to really wake up."

"What? Andy, why won't you open your beautiful eyes?" He was so confused.

"I've been lying to everyone Sam," she said softly, still keeping her eyes closed. "I've been telling everyone that I'm okay. I know that you need your space and I don't begrudge you but I really need you Sam. And when I wake up and you're not here, I don't know how I'm going to get through the day."

"Oh Andy," he whispered softly. He should have realized. He failed on so many fronts. "Open your eyes sweetheart. Please?"

Her eyes slowly opened.

Sam looked at her and noticed the tears shining right away. "It's not a dream Andy. I'm really here." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sam," she whispered. "It's not a dream?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Andy."

She shook her head. "You needed time and space. I get it. Nick showed me the pictures. It was like looking at the scene from Jerry all over again."

Sam sighed. "You were half right. I needed time to process everything but I didn't need space. Space was terrible because every time I thought about it, I couldn't pull you close to remind myself that your story didn't end like Jerry's story." He kissed her again and this time she pulled him closer. He didn't tell Sarah about all the times he woke up, panicked that he couldn't find Andy, that he was too late.

Andy was the one who broke the kiss. She knew that they still had a lot to discuss but it could wait. It was too early to have a heavy conversation and just his presence soothed her. "You're exhausted. Go back to sleep."

Sam looked at her. "You were stirring. What's going on?"

Andy shrugged.

Sam studied her face. "You're in pain."

She should have known that it would take a lot more to hide it from him. "A little."

"When's the last time you took a painkiller?"

Andy bit her lip, thinking. "Yesterday, lunchtime."

"Seriously? Andy, if you're in pain you need to take medicine."

Andy smiled. "Your son has the same effect as you. He distracted me from the pain."

Sam glanced over her at their son who was peacefully slumbering on the floor. "He's the best of both of us." He looked at her again. "Give me a minute." He climbed out of bed. "I'm going to grab your medicine and a drink."

"It's in our bathroom," Andy said softly.

Sam leaned over and kissed her again. "I'll be right back. Do me a favor? Switch to my side of the bed."

Curiosity won out so by the time Sam returned to the bed, Andy was on his side of the bed. she knew he was planning something.

Sam handed her a glass of water and the pain medication. She quickly downed the medicine and finished the glass of water. Sam took the glass and brought it back to the bathroom before sliding in next to her. "Now I can hold you close and still see your beautiful face," he said softly.

Andy couldn't help but smile. By having her move, he also made it easier for her to keep an eye on their son. "Go back to sleep Sam."

"You need to sleep also Andy. It's really early."

Andy sighed. "Sam...please."

Sam studied her face. He knew from some of his own undercover ops that the medication sometimes took a little while to kick in. "Fine. But if the pain gets too bad and you can't fall asleep, wake me, okay?"

"'kay," she whispered, curling up against him.

Sam placed one hand in her hair and gently stroked until he drifted off.

Andy knew the second he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away but it was no use. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep but she didn't want Sam to force himself to stay up with her. Instead, she tried to think about all of the things she would accomplish once she healed.

An hour later, she knew that she had to shift. She hoped that Sam was in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't wake him.

Of course, it didn't work that way. Sam's eyes flew open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

Sam glared at her. "Andy..."

She shrugged. "Sometimes the pain just stays. Go back to sleep." There was no point (in her mind at least) of him staying up. This happened a few times in the hospital, she knew she had to just wait it out.

Sighing, Sam pushed himself out of the bed. "Wait here."

He returned a minute later with medical tape and a wad of gauze. She heard the water in the bathtub running and raised an eyebrow.

Sam gave her a soft smile. "It will help you relax. I just have to tape up the wound."

Andy glanced at Jerry. He was still asleep. She lifted her shirt and allowed Sam to tape up the wound.

When he finished, he handed something to her. She unfolded it and saw her one-piece bathing suit. "You hate this thing," she stated flatly.

Sam shrugged. "Normally I do because you're beautiful and I want the world to know it. However, today it is about Jerry. If he decides to wander into the bathroom when he wakes up, I don't want him to be scared."

Andy grinned at him. "Thank you." She accepted his offer to help her stand and then slipped into the bathroom to change and climb into the tub. She wondered if he was going to join her.

Minutes later, he joined her. She raised an eyebrow as he motioned for her to scoot so he could slide in behind her. "What?" he asked softly.

She grinned. "Nothing. You look hot in that swimsuit."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What took you so long?" she knew it didn't take him that long to change.

Sam nuzzled her neck for a moment before replying. "Jerry's gonna wander in and decide that he wants to join."

"The water's too hot," she panicked.

"Andy, sweetheart, relax," Sam said softly as he ran his hands down her arms. "He's not awake yet and by the time he goes into his bedroom to change into his swimsuit, it will be cool enough for him."

He felt her relax against him as she whispered, "you sure?"

He shifted and kissed her in response.

They had been relaxing and enjoying each other's presence, not talking about the fact that Sam left, for a while when they heard the pattering of feet. "Mommy?" a voice called.

"Hey buddy," Sam answered, shifting Andy slightly. She was half asleep.

Jerry pushed his way into the bathroom. (Sam made a mental note to remind Andy that they had to start locking the doors at certain times until they taught their son to knock first.) "You're back?"

Sam nodded. "Did you miss me?"

Jerry nodded his head eagerly. "I called you."

Sam sighed. "I know buddy. I heard your message and came home right away."

Jerry approached the tub. "Is Mommy okay?"

"Mommy's tired Jer. The water is helping her relax."

"Can I come in?" There was a note of pleading in his voice and Sam saw the doe eyes.

"Yeah. Go into your room and change."

Jerry ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Sam shifted Andy slightly and blinked in surprise when her eyes popped open. "I thought you were asleep."

Andy bit her lip. "Nope," she popped her 'p'. "When did he leave you a message?"

Sam shrugged. "Yesterday. He called to tell me that you had a nightmare and that I needed to come home right away."

Andy sighed. "He's the best of both of us. Overprotective too." She shifted slightly so she could snuggle closer and leave space for Jerry. "Make sure he's safe in here Sam," she warned.

"Always," he whispered.

By the time Jerry came back into the room, Andy was almost asleep. Sam helped Jerry climb in and softly spoke to his son about his school day from the day before as he felt Andy fully surrender to slumber.

Jerry finished telling his father about all of the videos that they watched and then looked at Sam. "Daddy, is Mommy sleeping?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So why is she here? She's sleeping. It's silly to sleep in the bathtub."

Sam grinned. "You're right. We need to get Mommy into bed."

"Can I pull it out?" Jerry asked eagerly.

Sam nodded, knowing exactly what his son was talking about and watched carefully as his son 'swam' to the other end of the bathtub to remove the stopper.

Once the water started draining, Sam grabbed a few towels that he left next to the tub. He created a makeshift pillow for Andy's head and then slipped out of the tub, careful not to jar her.

He quickly dried himself off and then helped his son dry off. Once Jerry was dry, he sent his independent little boy to his room to dress.

When he was sure that Jerry was out of range, he gently lifted Andy from the tub. He foresaw that she would be asleep so he had spread towels over their bed. He set her down and then moved to lock the door so that Jerry wouldn't be able to enter the room.

He quickly slipped one of his t-shirts over her head and made sure that she wouldn't catch a cold before sliding the blankets on top of her sleeping form. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and then went to dress for the day.

As soon as he finished, he walked over to her dresser and grabbed her medication. She was supposed to be putting on a special cream daily. The seal wasn't even cracked. He was going to have to talk to her about it. He opened the cream and lifted the blankets so that he could apply the cream to the wound. He wondered if part of the reason she was in pain was because she wasn't using the cream that she was supposed to apply three times a day.

When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Jerry camped out in front of the door. He scooped his son into his arms as his son pouted. "Why was the door locked Daddy?"

Sam grinned. "Because I had to get dressed. I opened it as soon as I was finished." It firmed the fact that he and Andy needed to start locking the door.

Jerry wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. "I missed you Daddy."

Sam held his son closer. "I know buddy. I missed you too."

"Mommy said it's like the clown."

"The clown?"

Jerry nodded. "Like the clown that comes on and then I tell Mommy to turn it off. You needed to go away for a little because you were scared."

Sam marveled at how Andy could connect the concept for their son so well. "Mommy's right. But I'm back now and I'm not going away." He shifted Jerry to a more comfortable position and headed for the stairs. "But we can talk about that later. Right now we need to find some food for breakfast and then get you to school."

"But..."

"Nope. You're going to school today Jer."

Jerry gave Sam the eyes. Sam sighed. "Sorry buddy, not going to work today." He needed to clear the air with Andy and he didn't want Jerry home.

When they got to the kitchen, Sam bit back a curse of surprise to see someone in the kitchen.

Tommy turned to look at them. "Where's Andy?" he demanded.

"She's sleeping Grandpa. She's so silly! She fell asleep in the bathtub."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "That is a little silly." He looked to Sam.

Sam felt the tension in the room but knew that Tommy had every right to be upset. "She couldn't sleep. The water helped."

Tommy nodded and then looked at Jerry. "Buddy, why don't you grab your shoes before you eat so you don't have to go back upstairs?"

Jerry ran off, leaving Sam and Tommy alone.

Tommy looked at his son-in-law, about to unleash a furious tirade when he noticed the look on Sam's face. The anguish and regret was so clear. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "I went to visit his grave and then I should have gone to your place. It was stupid. She needed me and I wasn't here."

Tommy stayed silent. He realized that Sam was beating himself up. There would be time later for him to yell at his son-in-law. And he knew exactly whose grave Sam had gone to, even if Sam couldn't voice it.

Jerry raced back into the room, giving Tommy the opportunity not to respond. He climbed into his chair and started eating right away, while telling Tommy about how Andy let him camp out on the floor.

Sam realized that he didn't have an appetite. He was still worried about Andy. He stood and fixed Jerry's lunch while listening to his son interact with Tommy.

Sam finished preparing Jerry's lunch as Jerry finished eating. Tommy looked up at Sam. "Why don't I take him to school today?"

Jerry looked at Tommy. "But..."

"This way if Mommy wakes up Daddy is home buddy."

Jerry's eyes widened. "If Mommy has a bad dream Daddy has to be home."

Sam knelt in front of his son. "Tell you what. Grandpa will drop you off at school and then Mommy and I will come pick you up." He knew that Andy would get cabin fever if she stayed at home for too many days in a row, going to pick Jerry up would give her a chance to go out for a little.

Jerry nodded eagerly and then grabbed Tommy's hand. "C'mon Grandpa. Let's go."

Sam chuckled. "Bye Jer. Have a great day at school."

"Bye Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too buddy." Sam watched them leave, marveling at the wonders Andy had done. Before her, he barely could say the words, with Jerry, it had taken some work but it now came naturally. His son would never have the same issues that he had, expressing his feelings to the woman he loved.

* * *

Tommy buckled Jerry in and then climbed into the driver's seat. His grandson already looked happier.

Tommy knew that Sam and Andy needed to sort things out but with the look on Sam's face and Jerry's reaction to Sam returning, he hoped that everything would work out for the two of them.

He was almost at the school when his cell phone went off. "You're on speaker phone," he answered.

"Tommy?"

"Aunt Sarah!" Jerry called happily. "Guess what? My daddy came home."

"He did? I'm sure that made you very happy," Sarah answered softly.

"Give me a minute Sarah. I'm dropping Jerry off now."

He helped Jerry out of the car and then climbed back in. He had a feeling this conversation might be heavy and was already mapping the area in his head, trying to find a quiet place where he could park to talk to her.

"He's out of the car," Tommy said once he pulled away from the school. "What's on your mind?"

Ever since Sam and Andy had gotten back together and Sam introduced them, the two of them hit off. Tommy actually remembered Sarah's attack, he was not one of the responding officers but he was able to reconnect her with the officer who took care of her as soon as they reached the park. It brought her a lot of closure. Since that time, Tommy had become the father figure she had never had. Between Sarah, Nick, and of course his own daughter, he realized just how important family was.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

"What's your fault?" Tommy asked, confused. He had an idea of where she might be going but he didn't see how she could blame herself.

"Sam showed up on my doorstep. I should have called right away but I was scared. He said he'd leave if I called. I couldn't lose him!" She started to sob.

Tommy pulled into a parking lot. "Sarah, sweetie, listen to me. This isn't your fault."

"But..."

"No! To be honest, I think Andy knew. You've been calling to speak to her almost daily. The fact that she wasn't pacing a hole in their floor makes me think that she actually assumed that he went to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She knew you'd take care of him and send him home. She was insistent yesterday that no one should know that he was gone."

"I feel so guilty. Sam should have been with Andy."

"I was there. Nick was there. It's not the same but Sam is home now and they will work it out."

"What should I do?"

"Come to visit over the weekend. Bring the kids. Andy's gonna have cabin fever by that point and I think it'll do her good to watch Jerry running around with her cousins."

"It's not going to be too much?"

Tommy knew where Sarah was coming from. "Between Sam, myself, Nick, and you and your husband, we'll make sure it's not. If it gets to be too much, I'll take you to my place or the park for a little while so she can rest."

"Thank you," Sarah replied softly. "We'll see you in a few days."

Tommy hung up the phone, drained. He was going to have to have a long one-on-one with her over the weekend. Sarah tended to carry around guilt that she shouldn't. Suddenly exhausted, he turned his car towards his home to grab a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Armed with the knowledge that Tommy was taking care of Jerry, he climbed into bed and pulled Andy close. He fell asleep instantly.

_It was as if he was a fly on the wall, watching the scenes in front of him without being able to do anything. At first he wondered what was going on, then it hit him. He had not returned home..._

_A routine was established right away. The days were still long for Andy but she managed to mask the heartache that weighed heavily on her._

_The only thing she could not mask was her nightmares. Without fail, she would put Jerry to bed only to accidentally wake him up a few hours later by screaming in her sleep. He would climb into bed with her once she woke._

_She knew that it was a problem and debated having him just start off with her at night but she was afraid that she would hurt him. And every night, she felt her father's disapproving stare (although he never said anything)._

* * *

_Tommy was worried. He knew that the nightmares were getting worse and Andy was slowly sinking into depression. Still, he knew his daughter better than anyone so he knew not to push. He just watched and made his presence known, knowing that she would eventually realize that he was just there to support her._

_Three days after Tommy "moved in" to the guest room, he approached Andy. "I have a meeting tonight and I'm leading it. I'm going to call Nick."_

_Andy's eyes snapped up. "No! Dad, I'm really proud of you and I will be fine. Go to the meeting and don't call Nick."_

_Tommy saw the determined look on her face and agreed. Secretly, he made sure that Jerry knew Nick's phone number (his phone would be off for the duration of the meeting)._

_When he got home, the house was silent. He slipped off his shoes and locked everything up before heading up the stairs. He wanted to check on Andy. He was halfway up when he realized that she would be upset if she was awake. He backtracked, deciding to get everything done before checking on her (he would just claim he was checking on Jerry)._

_He was almost at his bedroom when he heard a cry. "Grandpa! Come quick!"_

_Tommy raced up the stairs. Jerry's cries continued and he knew they were coming from Andy's room._

_Jerry was sitting on Andy's bed, with Andy's hands wrapped around him._

_Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Andy?"_

"_No!" she cried, "don't take him away from me."_ _**Sam wanted to go to her, wanted to pull her into his arms, but he was glued to the wall, as if he were a fly.**_

"_Jerry?" Tommy said softly._

"_She's really hot Grandpa. And she won't let go. I waked-ed up from a bad dream."_

_Tommy moved closer. "Andy, sweetie, it's okay. Jerry's okay." He reached the bed and tried to pull Jerry out of her arms._

"_Nooooo!" she shrieked. "I won't let you take him away." She tightened her grip._

_Tommy lifted his hand away from Jerry and brushed against Andy's arm as he pulled away._

_She was alarmingly warm. He took a closer look and saw the sheen of sweat on her face. Alarm bells sounded in his mind and he knew that he had a major problem on his hands. He needed help. "Jer, can you be a really brave boy for me?"_

_Jerry nodded._

"_Stay with Mommy. I'll be right back." He walked towards the linen closet to grab some washcloths as he hit his speed dial. "I need you to come over now," he said quickly when the other person picked up. He hung up before the person could reply._

_He brought the washcloths into the bathroom to wet them as he scrolled through his contacts, looking for a specific person. "Hello," he said when the person picked up, "would you be able to meet me at Sam and Andy's?" He waited for a response and then hung up._

_Tommy took the cool, wet washcloths and returned to Andy and Jerry. He handed one to Jerry. "You know when you're hot buddy?" Jerry nodded. "Sometimes Mommy wipes your face?"_

"_Like this?" Jerry touched the cloth to Andy's cheek._

"_Perfect Kiddo." Tommy watched his grandson for a minute before swapping cloths. He was worried about Andy but he was also worried about Jerry. **Sam could feel his own panic building. He wondered what was going on.**  
_

_He heard the alarm sound and then turn off, two soft voices conversing._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I don't know Traci. It can't be anything good." The voice lowered for a second and Tommy missed part of their conversation before he heard, "Tommy?"_

"_Bedroom," he called out. He was afraid to leave the room._

_Nick and Traci stepped into the room, both obviously worried. Nick voiced it. "What's going on?"_

"_Mommy won't let go," Jerry answered before Tommy could say anything._

_Nick raised an eyebrow. "Won't?"_

"_She's burning up," Tommy murmured, keeping his voice low so Jerry couldn't hear. "I'm worried. She wouldn't listen to me."_

_Nick and Traci both tried to convince Andy that it was safe but she wouldn't release Jerry._

_Traci tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Distract him," she told Nick after a few minutes._

_Nick sat down on the bed and placed one hand on Jerry's back, softly encouraging the little boy._

_Traci moved closer to Andy and carefully lifted Andy's shirt. She uttered a curse before she could hold it back._

_Tommy and Nick both turned to stare at her._

"_Aunt Traci, that a bad word!"_

_Traci gave a tight smile. "You're right little man. I'm sorry."_

_Andy whimpered in her sleep. Jerry glanced at his mother before looking back at his aunt. "Is Mommy going to be okay?"_

_Traci bit her lip. "I'm going to call her doctor. Okay?"_

_Jerry nodded._

_Traci left the room. Nick slipped out after her. Tommy had seen whatever caused her to curse but he had not. __**Against his will, Sam found himself following Nick. He wanted to stay with Andy (invisible as he was) but he also needed to know what was going on.**_

"_What's going on?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot._

"_Her wound is infected. I don't know how she managed to hide it." **Sam cursed at himself. He should have reminded her about the cream.**  
_

_Nick sighed. "She didn't know."_

"_What in the world?! And where is Sam?"_

_Nick sighed. "Long story. I'll explain after we get help for Andy."_

_Traci looked at him. "I'm going to call an ambulance."_

_He nodded. "I know."_

_She called it in through her badge number and then alerted Frank, asking for the rest of the night off. When he heard why, he told her to stay on, it was one of his officers. Then Traci called a doctor she had dealt with on a few cases. She was able to put a rush on Andy's paperwork and walk the medics through what to do when Andy fought them._

_Once the sedative took effect, things moved quickly. Tommy went with Andy in the ambulance. Traci followed in her unmarked car. Nick dressed Jerry (Jerry insisted) before following in Andy's car._

"_Uncle Nick?" Jerry asked a few minutes into the car ride, "is Daddy gonna come home now?" **Jerry's question was a painful punch in the stomach for Sam, his son and wife needed him.**  
_

_Nick sighed. "I don't know little man. I hope so." While Traci called Frank, he had left a message for Sam. It went straight to voicemail but he hoped that Sam was at least turning his phone on every once in a while to check messages._

_They reached the hospital and hurried in, Jerry in Nick's arms._

_Traci met them and led them to the surgical wing. "They rushed her into surgery. Andy's original doctor was here and she said that it would be a simple procedure, barring any complications."_

_Nick sat down next to Tommy. Jerry crawled into Tommy's lap._

_Tommy felt his grandson trembling but there was nothing he could do._

_A little over an hour later, a woman wearing scrubs walked into the room. "Swarek family."_

_Jerry wiggled out of Tommy's arm and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her leg before anyone could stop him. "Is my Mommy okay?"_

_The doctor gently extracted herself and then knelt to his level. "She is going to have to stay for a few days but I think she is going to be fine."_

_Jerry stared at her. "I want Mommy." Tears started pooling._

_The doctor glanced over at the three other adults in the room. She had questions and she was sure they did as well. No one would say anything with the kid around. It was late enough that she was willing to break the rule. "If you promise to be really quiet, I can sneak you into her room for a few minutes."_

_Jerry nodded eagerly. She let Jerry slip into Andy's room, telling him to stay on her uninjured side. Once he was settled, she returned to the three adults outside of the room. "Where is her husband?" she demanded._

_Nick and Tommy exchanged glances and then Nick spoke. "He had to go out of town."_

_The doctor shook her head. "Then he should have told someone how to treat her wound. This could have been avoided."_

_Tommy sighed. As much as he wanted to solely blame Sam, he could have called the doctor to ask. "What now?"_

"_I keep her here for a while. You brought her in at the best time. A few more hours and who knows. As of now, I don't know. It depends how well her body fights the infection. She's young and strong." She held up a hand. "And before you ask, yes, I bent the truth a little for her son. I didn't want to scare him. But the outcome is not definite." _

_All three exchanged glances, realizing that Jerry had probably saved his mother's life._

"_Listen, I know her son was worried but I can get in trouble for this."_

_Nick nodded. "I'll take him. Thank you for letting him see her."_

_The doctor nodded and then walked away to check on other patients._

_Nick sighed. "You good to stay the night?" he asked Tommy._

_Tommy nodded._

_Nick entered the room and smiled, despite the situation. Jerry was curled against Andy, asleep. He gently lifted him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured to Tommy._

_Traci followed Nick out. "Sam?" she asked finally._

_Nick motioned for her to get into the passenger seat. "He left. Andy said something. She's refusing to tell the whole story but she told us that it was her fault and we shouldn't tell anyone."_

_Traci nodded. "I'll keep her secret. Have you tried Sam?"_

_Nick nodded. "Texts and voice messages but his phone is off. This is bad Traci."_

_She nodded. "I'll see if I can do any digging."_

* * *

_The next few days passed quickly, despite Andy being in the hospital. She was mostly in and out of it. Thankfully after a day her body was fighting the infection and she was able to move to a regular room so Jerry could see her._

_Three days after she was moved to a regular room, her father seemed on edge when he came to pick Jerry up. "Everything okay?" she asked softly, careful not to alert Jerry._

"_Fine."_

_Andy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer._

_It was hours later that she realized what had him on edge. He and Nick were switching (between the two of them they never left her alone) and Gail was at home with Jerry._

"_Traci couldn't get a lock. It's like he vanished."_

"_Why does that surprise you?"_

_Andy quickly turned over and pretended she was sleeping before they could realize that she was eavesdropping. She knew Sam would return when he was ready._

* * *

_Tommy drove to his destination and knocked on the door._

"_Is Andy okay?" the petite raven-haired woman asked when she opened the door._

"_She's getting out of the hospital," he replied bluntly._

"_I knew that. How's she doing?" There was a pause. "Wait, what?! She was already out of the hospital."_

"_She went back into the hospital. But you would have known that if you bothered to call."_

"_Don't..." she trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "He threatened to leave if I had any contact. He's my brother Tommy. He's disappeared on me so many times but I always have a way to contact him in a real emergency. I was afraid that if he disappeared this time, it would be forever. What was I supposed to do?"_

_Tommy pulled her into his arms. When Andy and Sam got back together after Dakota, Sam had introduced Tommy and Andy to his family. Tommy had become like the father Sarah never had - supporting her in one of her hardest decisions - talking to the officer who found her that night. "Sh, it's okay. I knew you had a reason. I just have a lot of anger right now. I'm sorry Sarah." He continued to sooth her until she pulled away._

"_What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice slightly scratchy._

"_Convince him to come home or else. Andy can't take care of Jerry right now. I'm holding off talking to Claire because I know that despite everything she still doesn't like Sam and Andy is trying to protect Sam's name but I can't keep doing this."_

_Sarah's eyes widened. "You'll fight for custody?"_

_Tommy sighed. "Yes. Until Andy gets better. She will still be allowed to see Jerry but I won't let Sam near him. He has a family now Sarah! He can't just run away."_

_Sarah nodded. "I understand. Follow me."_

_She led Tommy to the basement and knocked on the door._

_Tommy stepped inside and his eyes widened in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!" he exploded. "After everything you saw between me and Andy, this is your method?!"_

_Sam set down his beer bottle and looked up, eyes glassy. "What're you doing here?" he slurred._

"_Get sobered up. Your wife needs you."_

_Sam shook his head. "She's better off w'out me."_

"_No she's not Sam. She landed herself back in the hospital. Get sober and come home or else." Tommy stalked out, fuming._

_Sarah looked at her brother. "Sleep it off. I still have the tests. When you pass a breathalyzer, I'll give you your keys back."_

_Sam cursed at her as she left the room._

* * *

_A few hours later, Sam came into the kitchen. Before he could say anything, Sarah handed him Advil and a cup of water._

_Sam rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head. "Don't be. Just go home and make this right."_

"Sam...Sam!"

His eyes flew open. "What?" He looked at his wife, fear evident. "What's wrong?"

"You were crying out in your sleep." She sighed and snuggled against him, knowing that he was fully awake. "Wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Sam shook his head. "Only about what would have happened had I not returned."

"But you're here," Andy murmured. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Andy..." he trailed off, not knowing how to start. He knew that they had to talk about what had happened.

"Not now," she murmured. "You're home." She snuggled closer.

Sam's eyes widened. He had no idea what was going on. "What does that mean?"

"I'll be okay. I trust you with my life."

Sam sighed. He knew they had to talk but for now, he would just hold her close and try to keep her safe, try to make sure that they were never in a situation that felt so hauntingly familiar again.

* * *

A.N. I know that they didn't really talk. This is the end, there will be bits and pieces of their conversations (hopefully) embedded in the epilogue.

A.N.2 For those of you who are going to comment on it - this is my personal feelings about how Andy would react. I realize that some of you disagree with me but my idea behind this whole concept is that she _needs_ him right now and she knows it. In life, sometimes you need space. Should Sam have called, YES! Should Sarah have ignored his request and called Andy as soon as Sam was asleep, YES! We all make choices in life. Some are fine, others...well, they do say that hindsight is 20/20. I feel that she will forgive him right now but this incident will follow them into the future because on some level she will have this fear that he is going to leave again.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
